


On the run

by nyeong



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 헉헉 암살기관 요원 쇼랑 루트 내가 보고싶어서 써버림





	1. 01

  
VIP가 있는 방으로 가는 복도를 지나며 사민 쇼는 순순히 인정하기로 했다. 조금만 더 시간을 끌었으면 타겟은 구경도 못 해보고 물러났을 지도 모르겠다고. 최고등급의 보안과 특이한 프로토콜 덕에 20분 가량 진입이 지체되었다. 기록매체를 제거한 CCTV 앞을 재빠르게 지나간 쇼는 카드 키를 긁기 전 가볍게 호흡을 들이마셨다. 버릇처럼 이어폰을 귀에 꽂았지만 조용하다. 차분하게 상황마다 브리핑을 해 주던 핸들러의 목소리가 없으니 일이 잘못 돌아가는 듯 한 기분까지 들었다. 그의 존재감은 귀밑 머리를 자꾸만 건드리며 빛을 발했다.  
보안을 해제하고 문을 열자마자 경비원 둘의 머리를 쏜 쇼는 패닉룸 깊은 곳으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 아직까지 타겟은 보이지 않았다. 여기서까지 허탕이라면 무심한 일중독자도 짜증에 겨워 쓸데없이 힘을 뺄 것이다. 쇼는 주머니에서 거치적대는 교살용 로프의 섬세한 손잡이를 만지작거리다 커다란 공실 한 가운데에 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 가만히 머리를 수그려 감각을 곤두세우면 많은 소리를 들을 수 있다. 방금 쓰러진 희생자들의 피가 카펫을 적시는 소리, 자신의 심장 박동과 호흡의 일정한 박자. 청량하게 벽을 울리는 소리를 잡아낸 쇼는 마침내 샤워실로 눈길을 던졌다. 꽉 잠근 문고리를 조용히 따 열고, 총구부터 들이밀며 공기처럼 걸음을 들였다.

쇼는 목표 식별을 위해 뿌연 샤워부스 안의 사람을 주시했다. 물에 젖어 어두워진 적갈색 머리카락. VIP는 돌아선 채 아직 쇼의 존재를 눈치채지 못 하고 있다. 그는 물기에 푹 젖은 어깨의 태를 향해 가늠쇠를 맞붙였다.  
잠깐, 낯익은데. 불쑥 생각이 치밀어 방아쇠에 걸친 손가락이 움찔했다. 망설이는 사이 거울 속의 눈이 그와 시선을 부딪쳤다. 침착한 갈색 눈동자. 겨눠진 총부리가 스르르 바닥을 향했다. 그를 향해 몸을 비틀자 더 의심할 여지가 없어진다. 루트? 무장을 해제한 쇼가 성큼 다가가 알몸의 핸들러가 들어있는 부스 문을 왈칵 젖혔다. 쇼의 핸들러는 담담하게 자신의 암살자를 건너다 보았다. 기관의 최고 실적자 두 명 중 하나를 제거한다니. 무슨 생각인 지는 알 수 없었지만, 한가지 확실한 건 이 여자가 또 사고를 쳤을 가능성을 무시할 수 없다는 것이었다. 샤워실 구석구석에 이어 마주한 그의 몸을 훑으며-어차피 헐벗어 깨끗했지만- 의심스런 구석을 찾던 쇼는 새카만 눈동자를 가까이 들이댔다. 여태 연락이 닿지 않았던 이유가 대강은 짐작된다. 또 무슨 짓을 한거야.

"무슨 척을 져 놓고 여태 모른척 했어?"  
"알잖아요. 노인네들 심기 거스르는 짓이야 늘 하고 있었는데."  
"담도 크셔라. 이번엔 대체 뭐야."  
"글쎄..."

그는 태연하게 젖은 어깨를 으쓱이며 대답했다. "당신을 보낸 걸 보니 드디어 날 죽일 결심이 섰나보죠." 젖은 머리칼에서 떨어지는 물방울을 노려보던 쇼는 입을 다물고 물러났다. 혼란스러운 머리를 정리하며 철창 속 맹수처럼 제자리를 맴도는 동안 가운을 걸치고 나온 루트는, 진정하라는 듯 그의 등을 매만졌다.

"그런데, 나인거 어떻게 알아봤어요? 보자마자 총까지 내리고. 나 좀 감동 받아도 되는-"

코 앞으로 디밀어진 총부리 덕에 말이 가로막힌 루트는 시원하게 웃는 입매 옆으로 손바닥을 펼쳐들었다. 그가 이 상황을 이해하기 전까지 루트는 여전히 타겟이다. 까탈스럽긴. 쇼의 턱 밑이라도 긁어줄 것 처럼 장난스러운 표정이었다. 몇주간 핸들러와는 연락 두절이고, 적은 정보만 가지고 임무지에 뚝 떨어지는 바람에 사민 쇼는 평소처럼 가벼운 마음을 먹을 수 없었다. 여전히 빙긋 웃는 낯으로 자신을 겨눈 가늠쇠 끝을 흘끔거리는 루트를 마주보던 그가 반 발짝 물러났다. 루트를 앞에 두고 망설였던 가장 큰 이유는 의뢰인과 타겟, 암살자까지 모조리 같은 조직 소속이란 점 때문이었다. 떨어지지 않는 팔과 어깨 앞에서 루트의 낯에서도 태평한 기색이 천천히 흐려졌다. 그가 알기로도 쇼가 사사로운 정으로 일을 그르쳤던 전적은 없다. 아직까지는.  
이번엔 자신이 운이 좋았다는 사실을 잘 알고 있다. 멍하니 그의 자비를 구해볼까 손가락만 빠는 것은 멍청한 짓이다. 숨기고 끌어안기만 한다면 정보는 가치를 잃는다. 루트는 필요한 때, 필요한 사람에게 조금씩 그 정보를 흘려넣으며 여태 살아남았다. 코 끝을 지나 미간 사이에 겨눠진 총구에 조금씩 마음이 급해졌다. 두 손을 펼친 채 꼿꼿하게 서 있던 루트는 불쑥 당신 뒤쪽 서랍 둘째 칸, 하고 운을 뗐다. 여전히 고요한 표정 밑의 손가락이 멎었다.

"최근 기관에서 정보를 선별적으로 제공했어요. 몇 명이 제외된 채널이 새로 생기기도 했고."  
"계속해."  
"서랍 안을 보면 알겠지만요. 우리 어차피 같은 배를 탄 거에요."

한참 날카롭게 얽히던 눈빛이 가라앉았다. 쇼는 흥미롭다는 대답과 함께 권총을 거둬 홀스터 속으로 밀어 넣었다. 일러 준 서랍 안과 방 안의 모든 자료를 챙기는 동안 루트는 덜 마른 몸 위로 옷을 끼워 넣었다. 이 절벽 위의 요새에서 혹을 하나 달고 탈출할 방법을 고심하는 쇼의 등 뒤로 그가 다가왔다. 여전히 머리카락 끝에서 물방울이 이따끔 똑똑 떨어져 마른 옷을 적셨다. 방탄 처리된 창문 밖을 내다보다 구석의 오솔길을 발견한 쇼는 커튼 봉에 달린 천을 당겨 길게 찢었다. 고개가 한쪽으로 까딱 기울었다.

"가기 전에 하나만 더. 이걸로 뭘 하려고 했어? 협박이라도 하려고?"  
"보증서 쯤으로 생각해요. 우릴 죽일 수도 있고 살려 줄 수도 있고. 우린 지금 시한폭탄을 쥐고 있는 거예요."  
"그게 기폭장치일지 해체 버튼일지 어떻게 알고."  
"그러니까요. 정말 재미있지 않아요?"  
"그래, 재미있네."

신이 나서 옷장을 열어 하의를 고르는 루트의 등에 대고 쇼는, "체력 검정 몇 점으로 통과했어?" 하고 물었다. 3.3점, 왜요? 벽에 붙어 창문 너머를 살핀 쇼가 창틀 너머로 몸을 내밀었다. 턱걸이네. 업혀, 시간 없어. 얄미운 대꾸에 루트가 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 정말 예쁜 짓이라고는.  
안전가옥을 벗어나는 속도는 예상대로 더뎠다. VIP로부터 응답이 없자 경비채널 분위기가 점차 날이 서고 있다. 세워뒀던 차에 루트를 먼저 태우고, 마이크를 눌러 기관의 통신로에 연결한 쇼가 주변을 빠르게 살폈다. 아직까지 보는 눈은 없는 것 같다. 곧 내내 전전긍긍했을 목소리가 다그치듯 흘러 들어왔다. 긴장과 압박감에 찌들어 있다.

  
  
[낮잠이라도 잤나? 늦었어. 진행 상황 보고해.]  
“이제 막 끝났습니다.”  
[…좋아. 물품은?]  
“곧 그리 보내죠.”

  
  
대답도 듣지 않고 이어폰을 구겨밟은 쇼는 뒤도 안 돌아보고 숲길을 따라 차를 몰았다. 일단 당장 몸을 숨길 곳이 필요하다. 계좌의 절반을 써서라도 노출되지 않은 은거지를 찾아야 한다. 차창 밖으로 가지고 있던 모든 통신 단말을 내던진 쇼가 개인용 핸드폰을 꺼내 루트에게 맡겼다. 이 차도 곧 버려야 한다. 당신이 아는 최고를 찾아. 짙게 선팅 된 창문 밖을 말없이 내다보던 루트의 손이 천천히 움직였다.  
며칠 뒤, 루트를 감시하던 기관 요원들의 시신이 본부장 앞으로 배달됐다. 패닉에 빠진 그가 눈에 불을 켜고 흔적을 쫓았지만, 버려진 단말기를 마지막으로 배신자 두 사람은 이미 세상의 눈에서 사라질 준비를 마친 다음이었다.

  
*

  
국경 두어개를 넘어 어느 정도 밖으로 벗어난 두 사람은 바닥에 배를 납작 깔고 엎드려 죽은 듯 움직였다. 이동 중에 차를 바꿔 타고 여태 몰던 차도 바다 깊은 곳으로 수몰시켰다. 비행기 이륙을 기다리며 문서를 살펴보던 쇼는, 루트가 그토록 무모했던 이유를 납득할 수 밖에 없었다.보고서 상단의 서두부터 읽어 내리던 쇼는 ‘프로젝트 노던 라이트 - 인적 자원의 활용’ 항목에서 잠깐 숨을 삼켰다.  
입대 가능 연령을 넘긴 이후부터 쇼는 기관의 사유 재산이었다. 그리고 그 배경에는 가장 인간적인 이유가 자리잡고 있었다. 사심 없는 악의. 사민 쇼는 초등학교에 입학한 직후 부모를 잃었다. 그 어린 쇼는 감정을 숨기는 데에 대단히 능했고, 그게 비단 환경 때문이 아님을 전문가의 소견서를 읽으며 확인한 직후 입대했다. 걸림돌은 아무것도 없었다. 쇼는 잃을 게 없었으니까. 차근차근 성공의 계단을 밟아 올라가 목도한 것은 죽어야 할 사람과 아닌 사람을 선별할 수 있다는 사실이었고 기꺼이 그 곳으로 발을 들였다. 더 많은 사람을 죽일 수록 신임을 얻었고, 더 많은 것을 알게 되었다. 제 부모를 죽이고 달아난 자를 사적으로 찾아 나선 뒤 길고 고통스러운 복수 끝에 목을 분지른 게 마지막이었다. 관계된 사람들까지 합의를 마쳤으니 조용히 무덤 속으로 들어 갈 얘기로 남을 줄 알았는데. 쇼는 본부장의 집념에 조금 놀라워했다.

개인 기록문서에 따르면 루트는 물 밑에서 이른바 전 국민 감시 프로젝트를 극렬히 반대해 왔다. 도의적인 죄책감 뿐만 아니라, 이 사업을 예의주시하는 눈이 너무 많기도 하다는 것이 그 이유였다. 반대의견을 모조리 묵살하고 결국 성공을 눈 앞에 둔 상태였는 지 보고서 내용이 갈수록 길어진다. 반대파 중 가장 영향력이 큰 루트를 처리하고, 붕 뜨게 될 쇼를 천천히 죄어 죽이려는 계획인 듯 했다. 쇼가 이미 노던 라이트를 인지하고 있었으니 가능성이 없지도 않았다. 언제고 발목을 잡아 챌 기회만 끈질기게 노리던 현실성 있는 수작이다.  
제거 명단에 떡하니 박힌 루트의 신상명세를 들춰보던 쇼가 소리 나게 파일을 덮었다. 입맛이 썼다.

  
  
“이 작전이 어디까지 퍼져 있었지?”  
“기관 내에서도 극소수였어요. 내가 손에 넣은 것도 계산 밖이었겠죠. 그러니 멍청하게 당신한테 내 목숨을 달아놨겠지.”  
“……”  
“어떤 기분일 지 알아요. 미리 말 못해줘서 미안해요. 당신까지 끌어들이기엔… 나도 시간이 필요했어요.”

  
  
루트는 꿈지럭대는 손등 위를 가볍게 덮으며 눈썹을 모아 올렸다. 부러 속일 생각은 없었던 건 진심이었다.

  
  
“힘이 필요해요. 나 혼자선 못 해.”  
“이렇게 선심 쓰는 이유부터 듣고 싶은데.”  
“당신, 날 죽이라는 명령에 불복했죠. 거의 완성시켜 놓은 프로젝트가 진짜 실행되면 절대 그럴 일이 없다구요. 어디서든 볼 수 있을테니까.”  
“……”  
“그럼 가장 위험한 건 누구겠어요.”

  
  
너무 많은 걸 알고 있는 짐승과 그 조련사. 당신과 나겠지. 쇼는 검은 눈동자를 들어 그를 빤히 들여다 봤다. 머리 속 생각 너머를 꿰뚫을 것 같은 오랜 침묵. 손을 잡기로 한 건, 결과적으로는 자기보호다. 다만 몇 개의 과정이 빠져있었을 뿐. 지름길을 가로질러 중간 거점에 도착했지만 아직도 정보가 부족하다. 이미 흔적을 다 지운 루트가 다시 기관의 정보망에 접근하려면 시간이 얼마나 필요할까. 쇼는 두툼한 서류철 위로 검지손가락을 톡톡 두드리며 그의 계획을 물었다. 자신이 제공할 수 있는 도움은 딱 하나뿐이다. 관계자들의 입막음, 정보 탈취. 누굴 먼저 캐내야 할 지 의논하던 두 사람은 조용히 입술을 깨물었다.  
알게 모르게 기관을 집으로 여기고, 루트를 조건 없이 믿는 사람의 위치까지 끌어다 놓는 데 만도 몇 년이 걸렸다. 평균적인 사람들에 비해 감정이 덜 노출된다 뿐이지 저도 멀끔한 사람이다. 가끔은 의지할 데가 필요했고 가누는 법을 모르는 감정에 길을 내 줄 사람이 필요했다. 평범한 사람들과 궤가 다른 삶은 어느새 목에 걸린 가시가 되었다. 세상 모두가 느끼는 것을 혼자만 더디게 깨닫는다는 것. 눈에 띄게 착잡해 보이는 쇼를 보며 루트는 실패하지 않으리란 확신을 품고 있었다. 이해관계를 떠나 그의 마음 깊은 곳을 찌르는 사건이었다.

  
  
정비를 마친 비행기가 홍콩으로 향한다. 쇼는 서류를 검토하는 루트를 유리창 너머로 묵묵히 주시했다. 속이 시커멓지만 적어도 저열한 수를 쓰지는 않는 여자다. 일단 그를 믿으니 더 이상 토를 달지 않고 따르기로 마음먹었다. 굳이 입 밖으로 내지 않은 묘한 기류가 뱃속에서 찰랑거렸다. 케케묵은 찌꺼기. 십 년도 더 지났지만 보상받지 못 한 감정들은 희끄무레한 먼지가 앉은 채 그대로 남아있었다. 복수가 남긴 것은 그런 허물들 뿐이었다.  
만민의 삶을 지키려는 거창하고 숭고한 희생정신, 그런 것은 아니다. 일단 살아야 하니까. 자꾸만 파고드는 불쾌한 감정은 일단 미뤄 두고, 쇼는 약식 브리핑을 시작하는 루트의 목소리에 잠자코 귀를 기울였다.  
  


  
  
*  


  
  
  
두 사람은 은근슬쩍 사람들 사이를 비집고 들어가기로 결정했다. 한 달만 지나도 이웃들이 한 번씩 바뀌어있는 동네였다. 대부분은 죽어서 나갔다. 누구도 새로운 얼굴에 호기심을 갖지 않는다. 무심한 표정의 집주인의 뒤를 따라 적당히 구석진 방 앞에 섰다. 그는 당신들 일에 하나도 관심 없다는 태도로 키를 건네고 사라졌다. 크게 소란만 피우지 않는다면 그 안에서 무슨 일이 일어나든 아무도 신경 쓰지 않겠지. 쇼는 먼저 방을 점검한 뒤 루트를 들이며 천천히 문을 닫았다. 뽀얗게 쌓인 먼지 구덩이 속에서 두 사람 분의 숨소리가 잠시 꺼졌다. 각자 구석구석까지 탐지기를 대며 별다른 이상이 없음을 거듭 확인하고 나서야 묵직한 짐이 부려졌다. 쌓인 먼지를 대충 쓸어 넘기고 혼자서 휑뎅그레 놓여있던 탁자 위에 전원을 넣은 장비들이 늘어섰다. 추적, 도청 방지를 겨우 끝내고 나니 해가 진 다음이었다. 이나마도 완벽하지 않다. 꼬박 하루를 빈 속으로 신경을 곤두세우느라 두 사람 모두 군말은 주고받을 기운이 없었다. 어둑해진 거리 몇 블록 너머에서 환하게 빛이 들어온다. 야시장 불빛.  
잠깐 숨을 돌리며 창턱에 기댔다가 블라인드를 하나 달아야겠다고 루트가 중얼거렸다. 갓등 하나 켜지 않은 깜깜한 허공 속 쇼는 새파란 모니터 불빛에만 눈길을 쏟고 있었다.

  
  
겉옷이라도 둘러 놓을 테니 야경은 나중에 봐. 그는 심심하게 대꾸하며 군데군데 이가 빠진 데이터베이스를 하나씩 들쑤신다. 이래서야 필요한 자료를 뽑아 구성하는 데 만도 한세월이다. 아귀도 맞지 않는다. 두 세 개의 열쇠가 필요한 자물쇠를 여는 꼴이었다. 접근 권한이 없거나 조회된 데이터가 없다는 메시지를 한참 노려보던 쇼가 드디어 자리를 털고 일어났다. 이미 식사시간을 훌쩍 넘긴 상태에서, 두 사람은 가스 불을 켜지 않는 선에서 늦은 저녁상 앞에 앉았다. 하나하나 따져가며 가릴 처지가 아니지만 고무 씹는 맛은 견디기 힘들었다. 포장용기를 쓱 밀어놓고 입맛 버렸다는 표정을 짓는 루트. 구태여 불만을 얘기하진 않았지만 그는 말라 비틀어진 인스턴트 음식과는 영 맞지 않는 모양새다. 쇼만이 묵묵히 자기 몫을 밀어 넣었다. 부실한 식사에 잠이 오지 않을 것 같았다. 낡은 건물 벽 속에서 쥐가 빠그락대는 소리에 신경이 날카로워졌다.  
쇼가 눅진한 바람이 불어 들어오는 창문에 린넨 천을 가볍게 둘렀다. 온 사방이 끈적이는 습기로 가득하다. 가만히 숨만 쉬고 있어도 금세 가슴 안쪽으로 물이 맺혀 흐른다. 루트는 거치적대며 몸에 달라붙는 블라우스를 집게손가락 끝으로 잡아당기다 눈을 굴렸다. 어느새 바지만 남기고 웃옷을 벗은 쇼가 뚱한 표정으로 이쪽을 건너다 보고 있었다. 그 차림으로 자다간 옷에 휘감겨 죽을 걸. 안다. 몇 년째 동업관계지만 가까이, 오래 붙어있어 본 적이 없었다. 그를 앞에 두고 옷을 갈아입는 일 같은 건 더더욱 없었고. 잠자리 상대도 아닌 사람 곁에서 몸을 내보이려니 좀 께름하다. 그러다 불과 몇 주 전, 알몸인 채 그에게 암살당할 뻔 했다는 사실을 떠올린 루트는 이미 어두운 방 안에서 구석자리로 움직여 단추를 툭툭 풀어내렸다. 피부 위로 축축한 옷가지가 스쳐 절로 인상이 구겨졌다. 꽤 신경 써서 빼 입은 이 옷을 언제 다시 입어 볼 지 기약이 없다. 루트가 민소매 셔츠에 머리를 구겨넣는 동안 쇼는 다시 한 번 아파트 복도의 동태를 살피고, 창문을 점검했다. 무슨 떼를 써서라도 에어컨을 하나 들여놔야 할 것 같다.

  
  
…그리고 침대도. 찜통 같은 방 바닥에 미끈미끈한 사람과 나란히 누워 있으려니 루트는 기분 참 묘하네, 같은 생각을 문득 했다. 농담 반 진담 반 당신 파충류 같다고 했던 일이 무색하게 쇼는 땀에 젖어 있었다. 뒤로 당겨 묶은 머리카락 덕에 얼굴이 시원하게 드러나 있다. 창을 가린 천 너머로 비치는 불빛에 이마가 반짝인다. 머리도 길어 참 불편하겠네. 열악한 잠자리 위에서 억지로 잠을 청하려 드러누우며 루트는 빤히 쇼를 올려다 봤다. 옷장에서 찾아낸 고장나기 직전인 선풍기가 덜덜거리며 머리를 움직였다.

"잠이 안 와서 그러는 거면 냉장고 안에 먹다 남은 누들 있어. 불어 터졌겠지만."  
"배 고파서 그런 거 아녜요."  
"그럼?"  
"그냥... 이런 상황에 부적절하다는 건 아는데, 우리 좀 친해진 것 같아서요."  
"정말 부적절하네."  
"어쩌겠어요, 마땅히 잡담 한 번 안 해본 걸."

루트가 기관에 들어가면서 받은 이름은 아녜요. 쇼는 흘러내리는 땀을 닦으며 고개를 돌렸다. 딱딱한 바닥에, 베개도 없이 홑이불 하나만 깔고 누운채 루트는 빙긋 웃었다. 사민 쇼가 정말 당신 이름이냐며 루트는 눈을 깜빡였다. 쇼는 턱을 당기듯 끄덕거렸다. 쇼를 아는 사람들은 대부분 그를 인디고 파이브 알파라고 불렀다. 아무도 더 묻지 않았기 때문에 그냥 그렇게만. 저가 있기 전에는 인디고 포 알파, 혹은 베타, 감마, 아무튼 진짜 이름을 가진 사람들이 있었으리라 쇼는 이따금 상상해 봤다.  
그 사람들은 다 어디로 갔을까. 어디론가 갔다면 진짜 이름을 가지고 갔을까? 그리고 나는 그게 왜 궁금한걸까. 지금쯤 기관에는 비밀스레 비상이 떨어졌을 테고, 인디고 식스 알파가 전임자를 찾기 위해 준비를 갖추고 있을 지 모른다. 우리가 함께 있는 게 과연 좋은 판단일까, 쇼는 먹먹하게 빛나는 루트의 눈을 들여다보며 생각했다. 루트의 혼잣말 같은 고백에 어울려 줄 마음을 먹은 쇼는, 그럼 뭘 받았느냐고 물었다. 무슨 멍청한, 뭐라더라, 기억도 안 나네요.

"그럼 이제 당신을 그렇게 부르면 안 되는거고?"  
"난 언제나 루트일 거예요. 내가 지은 이름이니까."  
"그래."  
"그래도, 뭐... 부를 이름이 많은 편이 좋겠죠."

루트는 작게 하품을 하며 기지개를 켰다.

"사만다 그로브즈."

확실히 그는 뭔가를 숨기는 일에 능했다. 쇼는 기억에 없는 이름을 입속으로 조용히 발음해 보며 눈을 감았다. 잘 자요, 사민. 루트의 숨소리는 낮고 평화로웠다. 바로 지척에 다른 사람을 두고 잠들 수 없었던 쇼는 그 소리를 가만히 들으며 동이 트기를 기다렸다. 루트는 달게 잤고, 쇼가 커튼을 살짝 걷어 밖을 여덟 번 살피고, 문을 향해 다가오는 발소리에 스물 한 번쯤 권총을 움켜쥔 뒤에 깨어났다. 쇼는 개운해 보이는 얼굴을 탓하지 않았다.

*

든 자리도 모르고 난 자리도 몰라야 했기에, 두 사람의 조그만 쥐구멍은 처음 들어왔을 때와 별 다를 바가 없었다. 구석에 나란히 놓인 침대는 언제든 치워버릴 수 있는 가벼운 재질의 간이 침대였고, 에어컨을 달려던 루트의 노력은 수포로 돌아갔다. 적어도 두 달만 참으라며 쇼가 수리공 노릇을 하려면 시간이 더 필요했다. 사람을 안에 들일 수 없다는 이유였다. 다행스럽게도 두 사람은 후덥지근한 날씨에 적응하기 시작했고 이 전처럼 잠을 못 이루지도 않았다. 걱정되는 것은 거의 하루 종일 돌아가는 설비들이었다. 과열로 저게 터지기 전에 사람이 먼저 죽게 생겼다며 루트는 스스럼 없이 웃옷을 벗어 던졌다.

"종일 켜 놓는다고 도움이 되진 않아요. 그냥 잠깐이라도 끄면-"  
"당신 친구가 언제 연락 할 줄 알고?"  
"그럼 내가 먼저 알 수 있대도요."  
"2주 전에도 그렇게 말했었지."  
"아, 하느님. 네트워크가 죽은 것도 결국 너무 더워서였잖아요! 이번엔 그럴 일 없으니까 제발."

쇼는 여전히 의심스럽다는 얼굴로 팔짱을 끼우고 있었지만 곧 선선히 허락했다. 목줄기를 번들번들하게 적신 땀이 결국 그에게도 꽤 고통스러운 고문인 건 사실이었으니까. 죽는 것 보다 더한 짓을 당하느니 그냥 열사병으로 죽는 편이 훨씬 나았지만, 저렇게까지 얘기하는데. 루트는 그렇게 허술한 사람은 아니다. 여태 살아남은 것으로 충분히 증명된다.  
기다렸다는 듯 콘센트를 잡아 뽑자 금세 방 안이 서늘해진 것 같은 착각이 들 정도였다. 땀범벅인 가슴 사이를 수건으로 닦아내며 루트가 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 쇼도 덩달아 조금 긴장을 늦추며 젖은 바람이 파고드는 커튼 뒤로 몸을 옮겼다.

길다면 길고 짧다면 짧은 몇 달 동안 루트는 범죄 조직에 가담해야 했고, 쇼도 별반 다를 바는 없었다. 죄책감은 거의 들지 않았다. 누굴 위해 일하는가의 차이 뿐이지 어차피 사람이 죽는 것은 마찬가지였기에. 쇼는 쇼 나름의 최선을 다해서, 죽을 이유가 없는 사람만은 살려 보냈다. 그 결정이 이렇게도 제멋대론데, 과연 노던 라이트의 판단이 옳다는 근거는 어디에 있는 걸까.  
지난주엔 일부러 기관 요원들에게 붙잡히기도 했다. 내키지는 않아도 등을 지켜 줄 루트가 있어 그나마 가능했던 그 말도 안되는 작전을 생각하면 아직도 넌더리가 났다. 사격 실력이 훌륭한 편이라 다행이었지. 쇼는 권총 한 정 외에는 아무런 무장도 하지 않은 상태였고 상대는 다섯, 적어도 셋 이상은 중화기를 가진 상태였다. 어떻게 두 명 정도는 처리한다고 해도 목숨 부지는 못하겠단 생각이 들 무렵 저를 정조준한 요원의 가슴 위에 빨간 레이저가 비추는 걸 보고 나서야 쇼는 손에 든 서류봉투를 발치에 던져놓고 천천히 물러났다. 레이저 포인터는 오래도록 사라지지 않았다.  
잠깐 시간만 번 거 알죠? 낡아빠진 모텔 방을 점검한 루트가 속삭였고 쇼는 말 없이 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. 정말 심장이 멈추면 모든 정보를 신문사에 보낼 방법이라도 생각해야 하는 것 아닐까. 쇼는 머리를 흔들었다. 그마저도 금방 변조될 게 뻔하다. 손에 쥔 패가 말라가고 있었다.

기관과 협상을 한다면 쉽게 그 손아귀를 빠져나갈 수 있을 것이다. 그 약속이 얼마나 오래 유효할 지를 아무도 확신할 수 없을 뿐이었다. 루트는 좀 더 확실한 것을 원했고, 노던 라이트의 감시망을 영구히 빠져나갈 방법을 찾아야 한다고 했다. 그 말에 쇼는 동의도 부정도 하지 않은 채 가만히 그를 응시하기만 했다. 미국 전역까지 갈 것도 없이 뉴욕에만 수십만 개의 감시 카메라가 있고, 더 많은 사람들이 있다. 그들이 가진 전자기기를 합하면 억 단위는 우습게 넘어가리라는 것은 안 봐도 뻔하다. 세상 어디를 가도 눈과 귀는 있고, 그런 곳엔 어김없이 위험이 도사리고 있다. 도망자 신세로는 멀리 가 봐야 손바닥 안이다. 손에 쥔 카드는 조커 한 장 뿐이고, 그게 승리의 열쇠일지 아무런 의미 없는 종이 한 장일지 확인할 방법은 딱 하나다. 우선 그 인공지능 개발자부터 만나보자고. 그 말을 입 밖으로 꺼내면서도 쇼는 그 사람이 아직까지 살아있으리라고는 생각하지 않았다.

  
더위에 지쳐 얼음물을 벌컥 들이키는 루트에게 뭐라 말을 붙이려는 순간 복도에 깔린 카펫을 밟는 묵직한 발소리가 들렸다. 쇼가 허리춤에서 총을 뽑아 안전장치를 내리는 데는 정확이 2초가 걸렸고, 그대로 성큼성큼 현관문으로 다가가자 루트가 벌떡 일어났다. 두 손을 들어 제발 진정하라고 저를 붙잡는 루트를 무시하며 쇼는 복도를 가로지르는 사람이 방문객임을 점점 확신했다. 찰칵, 슬라이드를 당기고 방문객의 심장 부근을 노려 조준하는 쇼를 마지막으로 말린 루트는 굳센 눈으로 그를 빤히 바라보았다. 천천히 가로젓는 고개에 쇼는 입을 꾹 다물었다.

발소리가 멎고 한동안 고압적인 적막이 문 안팎을 메웠다. 쇼는 벽 너머의 사람이 숨 쉬는 소리까지 들을 수 있었고 언제든 총을 쏜 다음 여길 벗어날 탈출 계획까지 마친 상태였다. 방 안에 널린 설비들을 해치우는 데는 얼마나 걸릴까를 계산하는 동안 얇은 문이 특이한 박자로 진동했다. 이건 무슨 뜻이지? 쇼의 어깨가 굳는 사이 문 밑으로 쓱 밀려 들어온 서류를 집어드는 루트에게 황당하다는 시선이 내리꽂혔다. 지금 은신처에 앉아서 물건을 전달받은 거야? 제정신이지? 날카롭게 속삭이는 쇼를 앞에 두고 루트가 우물댔다. 내 정보원은 돈으로 움직이지 않아요. 의리로 일 한다구요. 정말 볼 수록 의외성이 널을 뛴다. 아무도 믿지 않을 것 같은 여자가 의리를 운운하다니. 시퍼렇게 날 선 총을 다시 쑤셔넣은 쇼가 삐걱대는 의자에 앉아 손바닥에 이마를 묻었다.

"이런 사람인 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐네."  
"네,네, 내가 좀 별나긴 해요."  
"별난 수준이 아니라..."  
"그래요, 말은 바로 합시다. 좀 맛이 갔죠."

쇼는 오랜만에, 아마 거의 1년 반 만에 웃었다. 실소에 가깝긴 했지만 뺨이 당겨지는 낯선 감각에 다시 한번 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 뭔가 쓸모 있는 정보가 아니라면 너도, 그 정보원도 무사하지 못할거란 표정에도 루트는 담담하게 봉투 속 종이 무더기를 꺼내 차례로 늘어놓았다. 쇼가 알아볼 수 있는 정보는 거의 없었다. 이건 루트의 영역이었고, 늘 하던 대로 핸들러의 분석이 끝난 뒤 지시를 기다리는 동안 쇼는 쥐죽은 듯 가만히 앉아 집중하느라 구겨진 이마를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 숨 막히는 더위 속에서, 모자란 휴식 때문에 어지러운 머리로 간신히 정보를 취합해 낸 루트가 얼음이 다 녹아 흥건해진 물잔을 집어들었다.

"그래서 이게 뭔 지 이제 말해줄 수 있겠어?"  
"타로 점에 관심 있어요?"  
"없는데."  
"Hanged Man."

쇼는 눈을 빠르게 깜빡였다. 일반적으로는 고난을 뜻하고, 강인한 인내심을 상징하기도 해요. 루트는 흐릿하게 찍힌 사진 한 장을 내밀었다.

"이 사람이 우리의 조커네요."  
"그리고 매달린 남자겠지."

낡은 사진의 맨 밑에는 휘갈긴 필기체로 '해롤드 렌' 이라고 적혀 있었다.

*

  
눈에 띄지 않고 홍콩에서 네브라스카 주로 이동하는 데만 3주가 걸렸다. 쇼는 극도로 피곤했고, 사소한 것에도 신경질이 나는 것을 힘겹게 참아가며 어둠 속에 몸을 숨겼다. 이 곳에는 카메라도 마이크도 정도를 넘어서게 많았다. 루트와는 따로 행동해야 했지만 연락을 취할 수 있는 방법이 많지 않았다. 공중 전화를 전전하며 10초 안에 필요한 이야기를 나눴고 경찰,민간인 가릴 것 없이 무전을 탈취해 간신히 타겟의 위치를 좁혀나갔다. 은신처가 있던 나라와는 정 반대로 살을 에는 바람이 초 단위로 불어 쇼는 코트 깃을 빳빳하게 세우며 마지막으로 작전 내용을 되새겼다.  
해롤드 렌. 46세. 독신, 지역 대학교 시간강사. 친하게 지내는 사람도 가족도 없음. 다리 한 쪽을 전다는 정보를 특히 더 자세히 기억하는 쇼가 주머니 속에 손을 집어넣었다. 2분 뒤면 렌이 골목길로 접어들 것이고, 그 곳이 유일하게 감시 카메라가 없는 지역이었다. 그를 제압한 다음, 루트가 기다리고 있는 밴 까지 30초 안에 들어가야 한다. 키가 작은 남자는 절뚝이며 목표지역으로 몸을 밀어 넣었다. 기회는 딱 한 번 뿐이다. 조심스럽게 발소리를 죽이며 주머니 속 전기 충격기를 꺼내들면서도 쇼는 그 기회를 놓치게 될 가능성 같은 것은 생각해 보지 못했다. 갑작스레 걸음을 멈춘 목표물이 재빠르게 허리를 숙이며 달려들었다. 두꺼운 코트를 입은데다 추위로 몸이 둔해진 탓에 미처 그를 감전시키지 못하고 쇼가 바닥을 뒹구는 틈을 타 남자가 휴대용 삼단봉을 펼쳤다. 무게를 싣지 않으려 삐딱하게 선 그의 무릎을 향해 발길질을 하기도 전에 남자가 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 쇼는 손목시계를 확인했다. 15초밖에 남지 않았다.

루트는 여전히 따닥, 소리를 내는 전기 충격기를 든 채 해맑게 웃었다. 10초 남았네요, 얼른 일어나요. 쇼는 된통 얻어맞은 갈비뼈가 욱신거리는 것을 견디며 축 늘어진 남자의 팔을 잡아 어깨에 들메었다. 모든 것은 계획대로 착착 진행되었고, 훈련받은 전직 암살자와 그 파트너는 흔적도 없이 남자 하나를 데리고 골목을 빠져나왔다. 뒷좌석에 앉은 루트가 그를 구속하는 것을 룸미러로 들여다 본 쇼는 눈 앞의 도로에 집중하며 바퀴가 미끄러지지 않는 선에서 최대한 빨리 시내를 벗어나 교외로 향했다.  
버려진 창고에 도착하기 전, 근처 폐차장 근처에 아무렇게나 주차를 마친 쇼와 루트는 남자를 사이에 두고 자연스럽게 걸으며 재빨리 골목길 구석구석을 살폈다. 동네는 한적했고 기록적인 한파가 닥친 길거리에는 마약상같은 성실한 패거리들도 보이지 않았다. 벽에 붙어 카메라를 피해가며 닫힌 셔터를 밀어 올리는 루트를 감싸듯이 선 채 쇼는 끝까지 날카로운 시선을 거두지 않았다. 남자가 의자에 묶였고, 얼굴에 씌운 천을 벗겨내는 즉시 루트가 손전등을 켜 얼굴에 비췄다. 그것을 신호로 받아들인 쇼가 위압적인 목소리로 심문을 시작했다.

"이름."  
"....해롤드 렌."  
"쉽게 말하는 걸 보니 진짜 이름은 아니겠지. 확인할 길도 없으니 더 자세히 묻진 않겠어."  
"......"  
"노던 라이트."  
"정부 사람은 아니군요."  
"맞아. 피차 사정은 비슷할테니 쉽게 가자고. 그 시스템이 우리를 무시하게 해 주면 남은 다리는 멀쩡히 돌아갈 수 있을거야."

렌은 미소지었다. 곧 큰 소리로 웃기까지는 얼마 걸리지 않았고, 팔짱을 끼고 선 채 그를 주목하던 두 사람은 눈썹을 들어올리며 침묵을 지켰다. 여러 사람의 입에서 가치있는 정보를 뽑아낼 줄 아는 쇼가 우스워서는 아닐 것이다. 그늘 속에 서 있던 쇼가 눈을 찡그리는 해롤드 렌의 앞으로 다가왔다. 말릴 틈도 없이 총을 겨누고 렌의 멀쩡한 무릎 옆을 아슬아슬하게 빗겨 쏜 그가 튀어나온 탄피를 허공에서 탁, 잡아 챘다. 남자의 웃음이 시들해졌다. 역시나 겁을 먹어서는 아님을 확인한 쇼는 총을 홀스터에 밀어넣었다. 이제 할 수 있는 게 없다고, 그는 빳빳하게 치켜든 고개에 힘을 바짝 주었다.

"내가 여태 살아남은 이유가 별 다를거라고 생각하나요? 이제 그 일에 손댈 수 없습니다. 숨어서 살아가는 게 고작이예요."

어쩐다. 두 쌍의 눈이 칠흑 속에서 마주쳤다. 더 캐낼 수 있는 잠재적인 정보를 생각하면 이 남자를 그냥 두고 가기에는 손실이 너무 컸다. 그렇다고 데려 가자니, 사람 하나를 밀수하려면 또 얼마나 더 시간이 필요할지 골치가 아파진다. 쇼는 일부러 렌이 들을 수 있도록, 그러나 너무 크지 않은 목소리로 방음이 얼마나 잘 될 지를 물었다. 손에 랜턴을 든 채 어깨를 으쓱하는 루트를 똑똑히 볼 수 있도록 쇼는 남자의 앞에서 비켜섰다.  
쇼는 창고 구석에 버려진 녹슨 스패너와 펜치 중 하나를 놓고 한동안 고민했다. 그는 두 가지 모두를 용도에서 벗어난 방법으로 사용하는 방법을 잘 알고 있었고, 양 손을 꽁꽁 묶인 채 앉아있는 남자가 그걸 모르진 않으리라고 생각했다. 먼지가 뿌옇게 쌓인 펜치를 들고 돌아온 쇼가 허리를 숙이고 렌과 눈 높이를 맞추었다.

"그럼 당신이 어떻게 무덤 밖에 있을 수 있는지를 좀 들어봐야 겠는데."  
"......"  
"어서. 시간이 그렇게 많지가 않아. 보다시피 우리가 좀 쫓기고 있어서."  
"정부에서 일했던 거군요."  
"맞아."  
"...프로젝트 마무리 직전에 데이터를 조금 손봤습니다. 저를 인식할 수 없게요."  
"더 자세히."

이어지는 심문은 루트를 위한 것이었다. 남자는 교묘하게 정말로 중요한 이야기는 쏙 빼놓고 사실을 털어놨고, 쇼는 그 께름함을 포착하곤 손에 쥔 펜치 손잡이를 바투 쥐었지만 루트가 단호히 앞을 막아섰다. 데이터와 암호가 어쩌고 하는 두 사람을 그저 가만히 관찰하며 쇼는 이따금 바깥에 귀를 기울였다. 칼바람이 셔터를 툭툭 두드렸고 버려진 신문지가 파르락대는 소리가 들렸다. 그 외에는 저희들만 아는 이야기를 주고받는 렌과 루트의 낮은 목소리 뿐이었다.  
남자는 윤리적인 죄책감을 느끼는 듯 했다. 그야 그렇겠지, 그게 어떻게 악용될 줄 알고. 렌의 직감은 결국 틀리지 않았고, 눈 앞의 사민 쇼가 제 개인적인 용무를 위해 노던 라이트의 도움을 받았다는 것을 알면 총을 빼앗아 제 입에 밀어넣으리라. 그러나 그 안타까운 사정에 신경을 써 줄 만큼 여유롭지 못했다. 루트만이 조금 차분한 표정으로 마지막 질문을 하기 위해 몸을 가까이 붙였다. 그럼 그 기계가 제공하는 정보에 접근할 수 있는 방법은? 한참 고민하던 해롤드 렌은 역시 고개를 젓는다. 결국 그 괴물 아가리로 들어가는 방법 뿐이라는 거군. 루트가 손전등을 끄고, 쇼는 다시 렌의 머리에 천을 덮어 씌웠다.

"1분 뒤에 이걸 벗고 여길 떠나. "

심장 뒤쪽에 총부리를 바짝 붙인 쇼가 귀 속에 속삭였고, 미약한 끄덕거림 직후 차가운 감촉이 멀어졌다. 약속대로 1분 정도가 지난 뒤 천천히 두건을 끌어내린 그가 비틀비틀 눈밭을 향해 멀어지는 것을 조용히 지켜보던 쇼는 차를 후진시켜 곧장 공항으로 향했다. 각자 복잡한 생각을 정리하느라 목적지에 다다르기 전까지 오가는 말은 아무것도 없었다.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 사람은 정 때문에 운명이 뒤바뀌지요

쇼는 맨 얼굴로 다니는 편을 훨씬 선호했지만, 홍콩을 떠나 이스탄불을 거쳐 브라질에 도착한 이후로 화장을 하는 데 조금 공을 들였다. 요란한 게 오히려 훨씬 주목을 덜 받는 곳이라며 쇼는 아이라인을 한 번 더 덧바르곤 테이블 위에 횡으로 늘어선 화장품을 신중하게 내려다 봤다. 루트는 그게 꼭 쇼의 저녁 일과인 총기 정비와 비슷한 분위기라고 생각했다. 고민을 마쳤는지 길고 풍성한 속눈썹에 칠할 마스카라를 집어든 손을 잡은 루트가 입술을 오므렸다. 그건 너무 과한데. 밤의 여왕 같아 보일걸요. 쇼는 진하고 매력적인 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이다 수긍했다. 쇼가 보여주는 이런 약간 정도를 벗어난 행동은 썩 재미있기도 했고 흥미롭기도 해 가만히 보고 있기에 좋았다.

"이름은 정했어요?"  
"제인 도."  
"... 진심으로?"  
"......."

아니겠지. 진지한 얼굴을 멍하니 쳐다보던 루트는 밝게 염색한 머리카락을 한 데 잡아 모았다가 푸, 하고 한숨을 터뜨렸다. 그래, 흥미롭긴 하지만 창의적인 편은 아니지. 쇼는 옷을 정리하며 허리를 돌려 루트를 마주봤다. 더 좋은 생각이 있으면 말해보라는 쇼의 무감정한 대꾸에 입술을 만지작대던 검지손가락이 치켜올라갔다. 

"제인까지는 좋아요. 제인 도는 절대 안 돼요."  
"좋아. 플랜 B로는-"  
"번우드. 당신은 제인 번우드고, 나는 다이애나 번우드예요. 우린 아버지가 다르고 최근에 서로를 만나 알아가는 과정에 있었는데, 불화가 좀 생겨 서먹해졌고. "  
"......"

쇼는 무례하게 잘린 말 허리를 이으려다 입을 다물었다. 두 사람의 얼굴에서 비슷한 점은 눈코입의 갯수 뿐이었지만 어차피 아버지가 다르다니까, 생각하며 쇼는 신발끈을 묶었다. 식료품을 구하러 가기 전 루트의 정보원이 남긴 소포를 찾으러 함께 움직이기로 했다. 루트는 사격은 곧잘 했지만 체격에서부터 지고 들어간다며 항상 동행을 자처했다. 무게중심이 높고 근육도 너무 적어. 주먹 대신 팔꿈치를 휘두르는 게 낫겠네. 해부학 실습하듯 저를 꼼꼼히 뜯어보며 쇼가 남긴 감상을 들은 루트는 몰래 눈을 굴리긴 했지만 매일 꾸준히 근력운동에 매진했다. 이젠 책상머리에만 앉아 있을 이유가 없어졌는데 어쩌겠는가. 쇼는 가벼워진 차림 때문에 총기를 숨길 가방을 꼭 챙겨 다니기 시작했다. 가방 주둥이를 손 가까이 두고 루트를 기다리며 문고리를 잡고 있는 쇼를 지나쳐 나오면 곧바로 대로변이 나온다. 저층에 복잡한 시야, 숨어 있기에 나쁘지는 않은 것 같았다.

거처를 몇 번 옮기는 동안 얼음 위를 맨발로 걷는 것 같던 홍콩에서의 생활보다는 훨씬 숨통이 트였다. 사람들 속에 섞여 자연스럽게만 행동하면 이목을 끌 일도 없었다. 쇼는 이제 발작적으로 사람을 밀쳐내지 않았고 가끔은 편하게 몸을 늘어뜨리고 있기도 했다. 거리는 북적였고 음악이 온 군데에서 흘러나온다. 아무리 큰 소리로 떠들어도 귀 기울일 사람은 없으리란 상상을 한 루트는 슬그머니 가슴을 펴고 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 굽이 높은 부츠를 신어 귀 옆에 닿는 쇼의 머리가 가볍게 흔들리며 걸음을 맞췄다. 진하게 덧그린 눈매가 날카롭게 골목 어귀나 높은 건물을 흘겨봤지만 아무도 신경 쓰지 않는다. 긴장 풀라고 등이라도 두드리려던 루트는 손에 쥔 가방끈을 한 번 더 고쳐 잡았다.

두 사람은 동네 편의점에 들러 물을 한 병씩 샀고, 사무엘을 찾았다. 가게 뒤편에서 엉거주춤 나오는 라틴계 남자에게 루트가 종이를 하나 내밀었다. 치켜뜬 남자의 커다란 눈이 무뚝뚝한 쇼와 살짝 미소짓고 있는 루트를 지나쳐 진열장 밑으로 향했다. 질긴 비닐로 포장된 소포를 꺼내놓는가 싶더니, 그가 갑작스럽게 손을 내저었다. 요즘 밀수 단속이 얼마나 빡빡해 졌는지 알아요? 낮고 빠른 스페인어로 실랑이가 시작되자 루트는 최대한 조용히 빠져나갈 방법을 찾아 머리를 굴려봤다. 쓸데없는 말에 대꾸하는 시간이 길어질수록 어지간한 방법으로는 안 되겠다는 결론이 선다. 그의 관자놀이를 쳐 시간을 벌고 여길 나가는 데 몇 초나 필요할까. 루트는 곁눈질로 입구를 살폈다. 길가에 오가는 사람이 많아지고 남자의 시선이 잠깐이라도 떨어지는 바로 그 순간을 기다린다.  
잠깐 한눈을 파는 사이 남자가 계산대 위를 주먹으로 내리쳤다. 억센 억양이 섞인 고함이 터지자 깜짝 놀란 루트가 무심결에 허리 뒤에 숨긴 권총을 더듬었다. 거의 동시에 유리창 앞을 서성이던 쇼가 끝날 기미가 보이지 않는 말다툼 속으로 파고들었다. ¿problema? 가방에 숨긴 총을 꺼내 보여주지는 않았지만 낮게 실린 무게와 딱딱한 주먹이 곧장 뺨 위를 후려갈길 기세였다. 요란하게 움직이는 남자의 눈동자를 빤히 노려보던 루트는 조용히 큰 단위의 지폐를 내밀었다. 그 정도면 남자가 내내 토로했던 위험에 대한 수당쯤은 충분히 될 것이다. 이제 내 물건 내놔. 마른 침이 세 번 넘어갔고, 루트는 친구의 선물을 손에 쥔 채 깔끔하게 돌아섰다. 경고를 남기듯 돌아서면서도 끝까지 남자를 주시하던 쇼까지 거리로 빠져나오고 나자 루트가 피식 웃었다.

"경호에도 소질 있네요. 일자리 한 번 알아보는 건 어때요?"  
"난 죽이는 걸 더 잘하는데."  
"최선의 방어는 공격이라잖아요."  
"난 됐고, 당신 친구나 다시 사귀어. 가는 데마다 저런..."  
"일러둘게요."

가방 겉을 매만지는 쇼에게 전달책을 굳이 지금 처리하지 않아도 알아서 할 거라며 루트가 주의시켰다. 쇼의 까만 눈이 달라붙었다. 평온했고, 칠한 지 오래된 회벽 같았다. 쇼는 원해서 사람을 죽이는 걸까? 식료품을 사러 앞장서 걷는 등을 보던 루트는 생각했다. 쇼는 팬케이크를 좋아했고, 굳이 먼저 시작하지는 않아도 폭력에 휘말리는 걸 좋아했다. 선택할 수 있다면 검은색 옷을 입고 제가 정한 기준 이상으로 머리가 자라는 걸 내버려 두지 않았다. 루트는 그런 삶의 기준을 가늠하기 힘들었다. 다리를 더 재게 놀려 쇼에게 가까이 붙으며 허리를 조금 숙였다. 왜 팬케이크를 좋아해요? 쇼는 돌아보지 않고 대답했다. 어딜 가든 있고, 직접 하기도 쉽고, 빨리 먹을 수 있으니까.  
그리고 맛도 있고. 쇼는 200달러짜리 재킷을 벗으며 마켓 문을 잡아당겼다. 1달러면 사 먹는 음식을 맛있어하는 것엔 예금액이 영향을 주는 게 아닌 모양이다. 형편이 허락하는 한 맞춤옷을 주문한다는 것도. 좋고 싫음은 있구나. 루트는 들큼한 계란 맛을 떠올려봤다. 그럼 그것 말고 좋아서 하는 게 뭐냐고 묻는 루트에게 바구니를 들어 올리던 쇼의 시선이 달라붙었다.

"왜요?" 루트는 진심으로 궁금한 듯 대답을 기다렸다. 플라스틱 바구니 안으로 냉동식품 몇 개가 털썩 떨어졌다. 루트는 그 옆의 당근 하나를 들고 이리저리 뜯어보다 쇼의 팔에 걸쳐진 비닐포장지 위로 던져넣었다. 사람 둘이 사는 데 음식 냄새가 안 나면 이상할 거라며.  
쇼가 할 수 있는 말은 많이 없었다. 위탁 가정에서 자랐고 그저 그런 학교에 다녔으며 대학에 가려다 군대로 진로를 바꿨다. 말 몇 마디면 끝날 인생 이야기를 해 봐야, 싶었지만 억지로 꾸며낼 마음까지는 들지 않았다.

"처음으로 내 개인 화기를 받았던 날 기억이 나네. 모델명이나 총기 번호까지 기억하고 있어. "  
"어, 그래요. 당신 답기는 하네요."  
"신병 교육대 교관 목에 나이프를 꽂으면 기분이 좋아질까도 생각한 적 있고. 내가 해산물을 싫어하고 팬케이크를 제일 좋아한다는 것도 거기서 알았고."  
"......"

쇼의 모든 기억은 다 거기에 있었다.  
그리고 그건 조금 불쾌했다. 그게 가난한 인생사 때문인지, 아니면 이런 도피 생활을 하게 만든 원인을 떠올리게 해서인지, 그것도 아니라 그저 포장된 조개 앞을 서성이는 루트 때문인지, 생각할 수 있는 이유가 너무 많아 정확히 하기 힘들었다. 그 모두일 수도 있고 아닐 수도 있다. 하지만 일단 어긋난 평형을 되찾기는 쉽지 않았다. 쇼는 결국 해산물 가판대에서 발길을 돌린 루트가 다가와 왜 그러느냐고 입을 열기 전에 툭 내뱉었다. 왜 그런 걸 궁금해 하는 건지 잘 몰라서 그런데, 무슨 특별한 이유라도 있는 거냐고. 루트는 잠깐 말문이 막힌 것처럼 쇼의 팔에 걸린 바구니를 대신 들려던 손을 멈칫했다. 쇼가 시시콜콜한 잡담을 나누는 사람이 아닌 줄은 알고 있다. 그저 흥미가 없어서려니 했었지만, 뭐랄까, 묘하게 적개심이 느껴지는 표정에 루트는 할 말을 신중히 골라야겠다는 생각에 신발 속 발가락을 오므렸다.

  
"5년하고 7개월간 같이 일했고, 6개월째 24시간 붙어 다니고 있는 데다 지금은 자매인 척해야 하잖아요. 여동생이 뭘 좋아하는지 하나쯤은 알아야 할 것 같아서."  
"눈을 너무 부릅떴네."  
" ... 그래요, 심문관님. 그냥 내가 궁금했어요. 파트너잖아요."  
"한참 전부터 파트너였어."  
"당신이 워낙 틈이 없었으니까. 불평하는 건 아니에요. 같이 일하기는 좋았죠."

그는 말없이 루트가 집어넣으려던 볼펜 뭉치 반대편을 꽉 잡은 채 시선을 던졌다. 딱딱하게 굳은 석고를 뭉친듯한 눈을 한 것 치고 쇼는 이다음 할 말을 쉽게 털어놓지 못했다. 기분이 나쁜데 왜 그런지 모르겠다. 루트는 그럴 때마다 그럴듯한 결론을 내밀었다. 어떤 이유로 그런 생각이 드는 거고, 그럴 땐 이렇게 하면 도움이 될 거라고. 루트를 이해하지 못한 적은 없었다. 순수한 의구심이 들었다. 왜 이런 이야기를 나누고 싶어 하지, 그것도 이런 시기에. 쇼는 떠오른 생각 그대로를 전하기로 했다. 붙잡은 펜을 툭 놓자 반대편으로 힘을 주던 루트의 몸이 살짝 앞으로 기울었다.

"그렇게 싫어할 줄 알았다면-"  
"사사로운 얘기를 하면 유대감이 생기겠지. 내가 궁금한 건 왜 지금이냐는 거야. 필요하면 서로를 버리고 도망쳐야 하는데 방해되지 않아?"

새삼스러운 사실이 꾸며낸 미소를 시들게 했다. 그래, 쇼는 늘 이런 사람이었고 정말로 거기에 아무런 불만은 없었다. 사실 불평을 해도 소용없는 일이다. 그런다고 바뀌는 건 없을 테니까. 그래도 당황스러워지는 건 어쩔 도리가 없는 일 아닐까. 루트는 말없이 다음 복도로 발을 재촉했다.  
쇼의 말이 맞는 게 아닐까. 보통의 거절이었다면 하지 않을 생각이었다. 그는 정말로 이유를 몰라서 물은 것이고, 거기서 퍼뜩 정신이 들어 뒤늦게 조금의 후회와 머쓱함이 섞인 부끄러움을 느끼는 건 애초에 루트의 몫이 되었을 것이다. 쇼가 정말로 루트를 두고 가 버릴 거란 상상은 어렵지 않다. 그게 섭섭한 건가? 아니면 저는 그럴 수 없을 거라는 생각이 들어 이러는 건가? 쇼는 말없이 뒤따랐고 루트는 대충 머릿속에 추려놨던 장보기 목록을 하나씩 지워나갔다. 침묵이란 익숙한 것, 편안한 것이어야 했다. 물건값을 치르고 나온 루트는 목줄기에 들러붙는 머리카락을 정리해 묶었다. 여전한 정적이 두 사람의 목에 휘감겨 있었다. 루트는 그 말 없음의 뒤편에 대답을 기다리고 있는 인내심이 웅크리고 있다는 걸 눈치챌 수밖에 없었다. 뭐라고 얼버무려 덮어두더라도 어느 날 다시 파헤쳐 올라올 일이라는 것도.

날 버리고 가지 말라고 발목이라도 잡아 보려는 거겠죠. 그냥 그렇게 생각해요.

쇼는 그저 쉽게 결정할 일이 아니라고만 했다. 정말 그럴 수 있다면 루트는 이미 그 샤워부스 안에서 죽었을 거라고. 부시럭대는 종이 가방을 하나씩 든 두 사람은 길을 빙 돌아가며 은신처로 향했다. 각자 나누어 가진 열쇠 두 개를 꽂아 걸쇠를 풀고 안으로 들어서며 쇼가 든 쇼핑백을 낚아챈 루트는 옅게 웃었다. 저녁 해 줄게요.

*

해변에서 밀려드는 바람은 축축하긴 했지만 나쁘진 않았다. 루트가 대접한 저녁 식사는 생각보다 맛있었고, 종종 신선식품을 사 와도 괜찮겠다고 생각하며 쇼는 다 먹은 접시를 식기세척기에 줄 세워 꽂았다. 배가 불러 가볍게 졸음이 왔지만, 아직 저가 잠자리에 들 차례가 아니었다. 대신 진하게 내린 커피를 들고 쇼는 아직도 사람들이 오가는 길거리를 내다보았다. 루트는 소파 위에서 노트북을 두드리나 싶더니만 말린 옷처럼 둥글게 웅크려 누워있었다.  
다시 젖은 바람이 불었다. 그새 땀이 솟은 뒷덜미를 손바닥으로 훔친 쇼는 거울 앞에 앉아 머리카락 끝을 매만졌다. 시간이 어떻게 가는지 헤아려보지 않았다. 너무 길어진 손톱이나 머리카락을 보면 어느새 달력이 넘어가 있고, 루트의 머리색이 바뀌곤 했다. 정수리에 새로 돋는 머리카락은 탁한 금발이었고, 쇼는 독한 염색약 냄새와 함께 돌아오는 루트에게 별다른 말을 하지 않았다. 그편이 신분을 숨기기에 좋겠다고만 생각했을 뿐. 새로 사 온 가위를 꺼내 머리를 빗으로 넘기며 대강 자를 부분을 눈으로 확인한 쇼는 천천히 가위 끝을 벌렸다. 손가락 한 마디 정도 되는 새카만 머리카락이 바닥으로 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 루트가 뒤척거려 스프링이 삐걱대는 소리에 한 번, 누군가 쓰레기를 버린 게 현관문 근처로 툭 떨어지는 소리에 한 번, 쇼는 천천히 가위질하는 중간중간 귀를 기울였다. 갑작스레 이름을 부르는 소리에도 놀라지 않게. 루트는 몇 주째 이어지는 불면을 고백했다. 창문을 닫아줄까 하는 말에 그는 손바닥을 얼굴에 덮고 머리를 흔들었다.

"요즘은 더 못 자요."  
"알아. 병원도 못 가는데 어쩔까 고민하던 중이었어."  
"좋은 방법을 하나 알긴 하는데..."

옷 사이에 파고든 머리카락을 털어내던 쇼가 눈썹을 당겨 올려 이마에 주름이 졌다. 루트는 높게 솟은 콧등을 한 번 긁었다. 눈을 바로 보지 못하고 뭐가 불편한 듯 어깻죽지를 주무르는 걸 재촉하자 결국 자그만 한숨이 툭 터졌다. 그, 왜... 개인적인 용무를 보고 나면요. 대번에 잘라낼 줄 알았다는 듯 루트는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 바닥에 흩어진 머리카락을 한데 모으던 쇼가 허리를 버쩍 세우고 냉담한 시선-루트에게는 경멸이 섞였다고 느껴지는-을 보내는 사이 그는 자리를 털고 일어나 서성였다. 단단한 다리가 성큼성큼 다가와 길을 막듯 버티고 선다. 올려다보느라 살짝 치뜬 눈이 조금의 동요도 없이 루트의 미간을 꿰뚫었다.

가끔씩 이런 때가 찾아온다. 왜 그래야만 했는지 루트는 깊게 생각하지 않았다. 약을 먹어도 잠깐 뿐이고, 루트는 꼬박꼬박 상담사나 병원을 찾기에는 한 자리에 붙어있질 못했으니까. 장기라고는 익명 뒤에 숨어 움직이는 것 뿐이고, 어쨌든 루트는 그게 필요했다. 자기 이름이나 겨우 기억할 정도로 취한 사람을 찾아 그럭저럭 달게 자고 나서 사라지는 일. 살아남기 위해 아둥바둥 몸부림 치는 와중에 하기에는 확실히 부적절한 생각이지만 이제 한계였다. 두 명 분의 목숨이 루트의 손에 떨어졌으니 절대로 실수같은 게 있어서는 안 되고, 루트는 정말로 잠을 좀 자야했다. 

  
"그 용무라는 게 성적인 활동이고, 혹시나 밖에서 밤을 보내겠다는 뜻이면 때려서라도 말릴 거야." 피로와 신경질이 덕지덕지 묻은 얼굴이 조금 뒤로 물러났다. "나도 알아요. 그러니까 뭐, 잠깐 산책이라도 좀 하고 와 봐요."  
진심이냐는 눈을 보고도 루트는 주춤하는 기색 없이 팔짱을 끼웠다. 이 판국에 그럴 생각이 드냐는 말에는 옅은 수치감으로 달아오르긴 했어도 여전히 피하지는 않았다. 더 좋은 생각 있어요? 난 평범한 인간이고 지금 사흘째 잠을 못 잤다고요. 아는지 모르겠지만 제일 빠른 방법은 그것뿐이고. 욕망이라곤 없는 말라빠진 흙밭 같은 목소리였다. 눈을 감기만 해도 목까지 잠기는 불안한 기운에 의식을 놓을 수 없었다. 차라리 쇼에게 내 머리를 쳐 기절이라도 시켜달라고 하고 싶을 정도였다. 그럴 때 가장 도움이 되는 건 부드럽고 따뜻한 살결이나 차분한 숨소리였고. 루트는 횡설수설하며 그건 감정적인 게 아니라 그냥 호르몬의 작용일 뿐이라며 자신을 변호했다. 저도 익히 아는 감각이지만, 쇼는 일부러 입을 다물고 있기를 택했다. 앞으로 쏟아지는 머리를 아무렇게나 넘겨버리는 루트에게 고개를 젓는다. 

"그럼 당신이랑 자라는 뜻이에요?" 눈을 부라리는 루트에게 쇼는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 왜, 나 꽤 매력적인 편 아닌가. 자기 평가라기보다는 객관적인 정보의 전달이라는 듯 덤덤한 얼굴에 대고 루트는 차마 부정하지는 못했다. 또다시 횡설수설. 당신 매력 있어요, 그런데, 그, 우리가 얼마나 더 같이 지내야 할지 모르는데 그러고 나면 불편해질 것 같아서...  
루트의 목소리는 혼잣말치고도 너무 작은 소리로 이어졌다. 그의 말을 제대로 듣기 위해 다가오는 쇼에게 맞춰 점점 뒤로 밀리던 몸이 소파 어디에 덜컥 걸렸다. 그대로 풀썩 주저앉은 루트의 정수리를 내려다보며 쇼는, "잘 못 들었어." 하고는 허리를 숙였다. 루트는 천천히 다가오는 쇼를 똑바로 보기 힘들었다. 내 문제 때문에 그래요. 난 같이 잔 사람하고는 알고 지내지 않아요. 정이 들 테니까. 웃지 말아요.  
혼자 30분이면 되겠냐며 아무렇지도 않게 현관으로 다가가는 쇼의 뒤통수를 노려보던 루트는 발치에 구겨진 얇은 담요를 주워들었다. 쇼의 등으로 둥글게 뭉친 천이 툭 날아왔다. 무슨 일 있으면 불러요. 안 자니까. 그는 쇼를 등진 채 다시 웅크려 누웠다.

정이 든다고. 보일 듯 말듯 오르내리는 루트의 날개뼈 사이를 가만히 관찰하던 쇼는 소리죽여 집 안을 정리했다. 잘라낸 머리카락을 버린 다음 덜그럭대며 돌아가는 세척기를 점검하고, 반쯤 열린 커튼을 닫는다. 낡은 바닥에 가끔 신발 끌리는 소리도 들었겠지, 루트는 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까. 쳐다보면 그게 보이기라도 하는지 제자리로 돌아온 쇼는 의자 등받이에 팔을 걸치고 미지근한 맥주 뚜껑을 열었다. 놀랍지는 않았다. 실은 무른 구석이 있어 일부러 사람을 곁에 두지 않는다는 것도 어렴풋이 알고 있었다. 그래서 호흡이 잘 맞는 파트너가 될 수 있었다고 쇼는 생각했다. 많은 걸 묻지 않았고 바라는 것도 없었다. 루트는 지시하고, 쇼는 따른다. 그것만 잘 지켜지면 삐걱댈 일도 멀어지거나 가까워질 일도 없다.  
쇼는 식료품점에서 눈에 띄게 당황하던 루트를 떠올렸다. 무관심으로 유지되던 관계가 조금씩 각도를 비틀어 나가려 한다는 게 느껴지는 태도. 왜 묻는 대로 고스란히 답했는지 쇼는 자세히 알지 못했다. 루트라면 거리를 좁히더라도 크게 문제 될 것 없으리란 예측을 할 수 있었지만, 확신까지는 힘들었다. 쇼는 다시 곱씹었다. 정이 드니까. 정.  
루트는 저에게 정이 들기 시작하는 걸까. 이제 와서. 궁금한 게 두어가지 더 떠올랐지만 루트가 일어나면 그때 묻기로 했다. 쇼는 멀리서 퍼져 나오는 느리고 감각적인 드럼 소리를 들으며 허리춤에 꽂은 권총을 꺼내 탄창을 빼내고 슬라이드를 벗겼다. 적어도 제인과 다이애나는 서먹함을 풀고 조금이나마 가까워졌겠지.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 루트의 가명인 '다이애나 번우드'는 개인적으로 좋아하는 히트맨 시리즈에 등장하는 오퍼레이터의 이름에서 가져왔습니다. 언니 사랑해요... 이 글을 시작하게 된 것도 히트맨 앱솔루션의 첫 장면을 패러디하고 싶었던 이유에서였고.. 공감무능력자 암살요원과 머리 좋은 파트너 넘 맛좋은 소재 아닙니까. 쇼가 아무리 감정이 죽은 사람처럼 보여도 정 같은건 들겠죠. 그런게 없었다면 루트는 정말 진작에 죽고 시체 배달돼서 흔적도 없이 소각됐을 것... 빨리 눈 맞아갖고 같은 침대에서 일어나야 하는데 갈 길이 먼 개연성묘사집착광공


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *주의  
약물에 대한 묘사가 존재합니다. 
> 
> *Caution  
Description of the drug use.

"루...다이애나. 여기서 뭐해?"  
"...제인."

루트는 빨개진 얼굴로 맥없이 웃더니 바 테이블에 팔을 올렸다. 일어나려고 했던 모양이지만 잘 되진 않았다. 스툴 위에서 미끄러지며 바닥에 엎어지기 전 재빨리 팔을 붙잡은 쇼가 길쭉한, 그래서 더 무거운 루트의 몸을 추켜 올리며 똑바로 세우려고 안간힘을 썼다. 곁에 앉은 남자의 눈은 흐리멍덩했다. 루트가 저를 동생인 제인이라고 소개하는 사이, 쇼는 부축하는 척하며 술집 안을 둘러보며 이쪽을 주시하고 있는 사람이 있는지를 재빨리 살폈다. 다행히 남자는 혼자인 듯했다. 멍청한 건지 믿는 구석이 있는 건지. 고개를 가누지 못하는 루트의 머리카락 틈에 숨은 귀에 대고 속삭인 쇼가 손아귀에 힘을 꽉 넣었다.

"뭐 하는 짓이야? 준다고 그걸 마셨어?"  
"어쩔 수 없었어요, 너무 빤히 쳐다봐서. 뭘 탄 거겠죠, 당연히?"  
"일단 화장실로."  
"잠깐..."

남자는 해리의 친구라며 접근했고, 전해줄 게 있다며 루트를 붙잡았다. 굳이 술집으로 안내하는 속셈이야 뻔할 테고. 대충 장단을 맞춰주는 척 바텐더 앞에 앉자 미리 준비되어 있기라도 한 듯 술이 나왔다. 해롤드 렌이 남긴 메시지라는데, 별다른 수가 없었다. 루트는 그가 정말 그 사람의 친구라고는 생각하지 않았다. 그래도 뭔가 알고 있기는 한 모양이니 루트는 억지로 끌려가는 것처럼 보이지 않게 갖은 노력을 다해야 했다. 주머니 속에 든 벤조다이제핀 병을 꼭 쥐고서. 그냥, 이걸 쓸 일만은 없길 바라는 수밖에. 보는 눈이 이렇게 많은데 육탄전을 할 수도 없었고 일단 남자의 시선이 너무 끈질겨 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그러다 뭐, 이 지경이 되어 돌아오지 않는 루트를 찾아온 거리를 쏘다닌 쇼에게 발견된 거고. 루트는 휘청대며 남자의 팔 안으로 넘어졌고, 잔뜩 경계하고 있던 쇼가 두 사람을 떼어놓았다.  
낡고 지저분한 화장실로 향하는 두 사람이 지나치게 위험해 보인 탓인지 마주 오던 사람들이 슬금슬금 자리를 피했다. 문이 닫히고, 루트가 벽에 기대어 가슴을 들썩이며 숨을 고르는 동안 잠금 버튼을 누른 쇼가 홱 돌아섰다. 루트는 헉헉대면서도 손에 든 뭔가를 기세 좋게 흔들었다. 저 사람 죽인다고 해도 이번엔 안 말릴게요. 쇼는 그의 손에서 종이를 낚아채며 그러던가, 시큰둥하게 대꾸했다.

못 찾았으면 어쩌려고 그랬어? 루트는 느릿느릿 눈을 끔뻑이다 다시 그 미소를 지었다. 송곳니까지 드러나는 환한 미소를. 사람 찾는 데는 도가 텄잖아요. 그게 가짜여도.

그를 찾을 수 있었던 건 당연히 위치 추적기를 붙여놨기 때문이다. 서로를 감시하는 걸 암묵적으로 용인한 지 꽤 됐다. 세면대를 짚고서도 제자리에서 흔들리는 루트의 몸을 놓아준 쇼는 말을 아꼈다. 대부분은 죽이려고 사람들을 찾는다는 건 말 안 해도 알겠지. 구겨진 종이를 앞뒤로 뒤집어보며 무슨 주소 같다고 말하려 고개를 돌리니 루트는 네발로 기듯이 엉금엉금 구석진 칸막이를 향해 가고 있었다. 밖에서 문을 두드린다.

"쇼..."  
"뭐라고?"  
"그으, 나-나 기절할 것 같아요..."  
"...토하지만 마. 그러면 진짜 죽으니까."

허허실실 웃는 걸 보니 환각제의 일종인 듯했다. 가슴패기가 푹 파인 옷 사이로 벌겋게 달아오른 피부가 보인다. 재촉하는 노크 소리가 점점 신경질적으로 변했고 루트는 여전히 혼자 서지도 못 하고 헛소리를 지껄이기 시작했다. 술집 주인이 마음 좋은 사람이길 빌며 쇼는 제 팔에 엉겨 붙는 루트를 간신히 변기 위에 엎드리게 한 다음 혼자 빠져나와 문고리를 걸어 잠갔다. 확인차 문을 두드리자 안에서 잠꼬대 같은 웅얼거림이 흘러나왔다. 사람 있어요, 라고 말하고 싶었는지 뭐라고 열심히 이야기하는 소리에 쇼는 잠깐 이마를 감쌌다. 환상적이네. 카드를 문틈 사이로 밀어 넣어 걸쇠를 밀어 올린 쇼는 이마를 변기 위에 비비며 자꾸만 벌어지는 입을 어떻게든 다물려고 용을 쓰는 루트를 내려다보았다. 지금 뭐라고 해도 기억이나 할지. 이제는 주인이 와 문을 두드리고 있다. 안주머니를 뒤져 늘 그가 가지고 다니는 약을 꺼낸 쇼가 냉큼 일어나 문을 잠그고, 막 마스터키로 문을 열려던 주인 앞에 서서 머쓱한 미소를 지었다. 죄송해요, 언니가 많이 취한 것 같아서. 잔뜩 열이 뻗친 듯 인상을 구기고 줄을 선 사람들에게 맨 마지막 칸 문은 안 두드리는 게 좋을 거라며 구토하는 시늉을 한 쇼는 재빨리 문제의 제공자를 찾아 테이블로 향했다. 자리에는 아무도 없었다. 어깨를 잡는 손을 붙들어 내던지기 직전 가까스로 돌아본 곳에 코가 빨갛게 된 그가 서 있었다. 아직 이름도 모르는 오늘의 골칫거리.

오. 잔뜩 당황한 척하며 양손을 주무르는 쇼에게 남자는 과장되게 웃어 보이며 손을 내밀었다. 리온입니다. 남자는 박박 깎은 머리를 손바닥으로 쓱 훑더니 쇼를 이리저리 살펴봤다. 언니는 밖에 있어요, 악수를 하던 와중 그대로 잡아 이끄는 쇼에게 별 저항 없이 끌려 나온 남자는 술집 뒤편의 지저분한 뒷길을 두리번거렸다. 물론 갑자기 제 뒤통수에 총이 디밀어질 거라고는 생각하지도 못했을 것이고. 무릎 꿇어. 어벙벙해서 상황을 파악하느라 명령에 불복한 남자의 오금을 걷어차 강제로 엎어뜨린 쇼가 그의 팔을 붙잡아 힘껏 꺾었다. 그 전에 입안에 총구를 물려 비명이 나오는 걸 막고서 어깻죽지 한가운데를 짓누르던 무릎에 더 체중을 싣는다.

"무슨 약을 탔지?" 무슨 소리인지 모르겠다는 듯 커다랗게 뜬 눈이 사방팔방을 기어 다녔다. 거친 도리질. 딸깍, 하고 안전장치가 풀렸지만 남자는 애처롭게 앓아대며 여전히 머리를 흔들었다. 총을 입에서 꺼내주자 그의 입에서 저의 결백을 주장하는 새된 애원이 터져 나왔고, 금방 다시 입안이 가득 채워졌다. 쇼는 지체하지 않고 질문을 쏟아낸 다음 바닥에 짓눌린 그의 얼굴을 옆으로 돌려 사진을 한 장 찍었다. 거짓말이 아닌 게 좋을 거야. 나중에 다시 볼 때 더 아프기 싫으면.

둘을 만난 걸 기억한다면 좀 귀찮아지겠지만 이미 잔뜩 취한 것 같은 데다... 쇼는 이제 저를 풀어주지 않을까 잔뜩 기대하며 눈을 굴리는 남자의 아래턱과 귀 사이를 내리쳐 깔끔하게 의식을 뺏었다. 헤 벌어진 입안으로 수면제를 조금 부어 넣고 목을 살살 문질러 삼키는 것까지 확인한 다음 미련 없이 돌아섰다. 길어야 5분이었겠지만 루트가 무슨 짓을 할지 모른다. 급하게 화장실로 향한 쇼는 여전히 굳게 닫힌 문에 대고 작게 노크했다. 웅얼웅얼. 다이애나를 부르자 그게 누구냐는 볼멘소리와 함께 더듬더듬 문을 짚는 소리가 들렸다.  
짧게 잡아도 자정까지는 아무래도 이런 상태일 것 같다. 제 얼굴을 보자마자 제인, 하며 환하게 웃는 걸 보며 쇼는 그가 입대했으면 훌륭한 군인이 됐을지도 모르겠다고 생각했다. 제 다리도 가누지 못하고 비틀대는 루트를 어깨에 메고 나오며 바 테이블을 쭉 훑어봤지만, 루트와 리온을 상대하던 바텐더는 보이지 않았다. 굵은 땀 한줄기가 이마를 가로질러 눈썹을 적셨다. 못마땅하게 이쪽을 쳐다보는 주인에게 바텐더의 행방을 물었지만 퇴근 시간이라는 대답만 돌아왔다. 최근 새로 고용한 사람이라는 정보를 덤으로 얻은 쇼는 후끈한 열기와 바짝 붙은 루트의 체온으로 푹 젖은 채 택시를 잡았다. 중간중간 루트가 덥다며 자꾸만 창문 밖으로 머리를 내미는 것을 저지해야 했다. 오늘 불침번은 루트가 되리란 것은 자명했다.

  
*

"그 남자는 아니었을걸요. 내내 괜찮냐고 물어보던데... 그럴 사람은 아닌 것 같았어요, 좀 맹한 것 같긴 해도."

루트는 깨질 것 같은 머리를 잡고 물을 몇 모금 넘겼다. 갈증이 목구멍을 태우고 속에서 유황이 끓는 것 같았다.

  
"그래. 당신이랑 술 한잔 해달라고 달라고 바텐더가 부탁했다던데. "  
"둘 다 아는 얼굴은 아니었어요. "  
"확실한 건 우리 편은 아니라는 거겠지. "  
"... 가 볼 생각이에요? 그 주소."  
"그 리온이라는 남자 말로는 렌의 주소를 알고 있다고 말하진 않은 모양이던데, 그래도 직접 가기는 여의치 않을 것 같네. "

그러고 보니 그를 어떻게 했느냐고 눈썹뼈를 문지르던 루트가 묻자 시선을 슬그머니 피한 쇼는 잘 달래서 보냈다며 얼버무렸다. 그 일련의 폭력 사태에 별다른 사감은 없었지만 아주 없다고도 하기 힘들어서. 왜 그렇게 화가 나려고 했던 건지 되새겨 보려던 쇼에게 물컵이 디밀어졌다. 내장이라도 토해낼 것 같은 얼굴 때문에 더 마시라고 하려던 말도 쑥 들어간다. 루트는 끔찍하게 갈라지는 목소리를 헛기침을 해 다듬으려다 이내 포기했다. 머뭇머뭇 무슨 실수라도 하지 않았느냐고 묻는 말투에 아무런 자신이 없었다. 뭐라고 대답할까, 아스피린 최대 복용량을 셈해보며 쇼가 컵을 다시 내민다.

"지금 당신 상태를 보면 뭘 해도 하지 않았을까, 싶지 않아?"  
"그래서 묻는 거예요."  
"뻔뻔한 게 마음에 드네. 내 이름을 고래고래 불렀고, 화장실 바닥을 기어 다니다 나한테 업혀서 택시에 타 놓곤 창문 밖으로 머리를 내밀어서 거의 죽을 뻔했지. 게다가-"

쇼는 잔뜩 늘어나 다시 입지 못하게 된 티셔츠를 펼쳤다. 안 들어가겠다고 날 붙잡고 늘어져서 옷 한 벌을 버리게 됐고. 루트는 여전히 안색이 나빠 보였다. 뱃속에 치는 천둥과는 별개의 이유 때문인 듯했다. 쇼는 목이 거의 가슴까지 늘어난 티셔츠를 잠깐 바라보다 쓰레기통에 던져 넣었다. 루트는 다음번엔 차라리 실수로 잔을 엎는 척이라도 하라는 조언을 들으며 귀 끝을 만지작거렸다.

"고마워요. 그렇게 해야겠네요. 두 번 그랬다간 정말 죽게 생겼네."  
"...아스피린이야. 두 알 먹고 오늘은 더 먹으면 안 돼."  
"사민."

약을 뜯다 말고 쇼는 눈을 들어 올렸다. 뭐가 목을 꽉 막고 있는 사람처럼 창백한 얼굴로 루트는 슬며시 미안하다는 말을 밀어놓았다. 화난 거 이해해요. 무심하게 고개를 끄덕이면서도 얼떨떨한 기분이 든다. 화가 나 보였나. 그럼 정말로 화가 난 게 맞을 것이다.  
A:목숨이 걸린 미션에 대한 걱정. B:기본적인 것 하나 못 지킨 루트에 대한 실망. C:눈앞에서 루트를 잃었을 수도 있었다는 고약한 사실. D, 그다음 E... 쇼는 냉정하게 가능한 모든 선택지를 떠올려 보았다. 그리고 개중에 가장 감정적인 안이 선택되는 것을 느끼며 뒤늦게 가슴이 조금 내려앉았다. 그래. 루트가 죽었을지도 모른다. 바보 같은 환각제 때문에. 저를 곤란하게 만든 것도 옷을 버리게 한 것도 그러려니 넘길 수 있는 사람. 쇼는 그런 사람이었다. 애초에 불법인 약물에도 나름의 용법이라는 게 있고, 루트가 그 기준에 부합하는 양을 먹었는지도 모른 채 그저 정신을 차리기를 기다릴 수밖에 없었다. 그걸 기다리는 동안 괜히 앉아있지 못했던 게 아니었다. 쇼는 루트가 걱정됐다. 죽어버릴까 봐.

손 한 번 못 써보고 죽을 것 같아서? 아니다. 할 수 있는 모든 저항을 다 한 다음 그만큼 비참하게 죽을 것 같아서. 쇼는 상상을 잘하는 사람은 아니다. 최악을 상정해야 할 때나 가끔 해 보기는 했다. 어떻게 할 것인지 대비할 필요가 있었으니까. 그런데 루트의 죽음을 가정하고 난 다음에는 아무런 해결책이 떠오르지 않았다. 끝. 그냥 거기서 끝나는 이야기.  
쇼는 헛구역질을 삼키는 루트를 위해 조금의 위험을 무릅써야 하지 않을까 생각했다. 약국에서 구할 수 있는 진통제로는 한계가 있고 당장 오늘 저녁에라도 움직여야 할지 모른다. 그 리온이라는 자가 두 사람을 찾아냈다면 다른 누구라도 그럴 수 있다는 뜻이고, 간병이나 하고 있을 시간이 없는 건 루트도 알고 있을 테지만 그렇다고 닦달할 수는 없었다. 정말 의사에게 보여야 하지 않을까. 쇼는 커다란 짐가방 옆에 서서 이마를 짚는 루트를 주의 깊게 살펴보았다. 커피 테이블에 펼쳐둔 종잇조각 위를 검지로 툭, 툭 두드리던 그가 꼬깃꼬깃한 메모를 차곡차곡 접었다. 방법은 조금 나중에 생각하고 우선 자리부터 옮겨요. 제 물건을 찾아 여행용 가방 안에 정리해 넣는 루트를 불러세우는 대신, 쇼는 무겁고 부피가 큰 장비부터 하나씩 전원을 내린 다음 차 트렁크에 밀어 넣었다. 잠재적 목표와 적당히 거리가 있는 곳에 새 집을 마련하려면 빨리 움직여야 했다.

  
*

  
리온 타오는 진심으로 해롤드를 진작 떠나지 않은 것을 후회했다. 그러나 그런 후회는 며칠 안 가 금방 흐려졌고, 결국 언제든 다시 이런 상황에 놓일 거라는 걸 모르는 사람은 그 혼자뿐이었다. 차가운 길바닥에서 눈을 떴고, 숙취인지 기절했던 것 때문인지 기억도 멀쩡하지 않은 상태로 자리를 뜬 다음엔 새 거처를 마련하려 동분서주했다. 저와 함께 술을 마시던 여자나 제 턱을 무자비하게 후려쳤던 사람의 얼굴조차 똑바로 기억나지 않았지만, 혀뿌리를 짓누르던 총구의 차가운 감촉만은 잊어버릴 수가 없었다. 이름과 주소를 묻는 말에 실토했던 집과 정 반대에 있는 지저분한 아파트에 몸만 가지고 들어가면서 그는 잠시 숨을 돌렸다. 적어도 조금은 시간을 벌 수 있었겠지. 그는 평소처럼 술을 마시러 다니거나 새로운 '사업'을 벌일 기회를 찾아 돌아다니는 대신 조용히 집에 들어앉아 배달음식으로 연명했다. 목숨이 위협받은 적은 많지만 그건 대부분 제풀에 넘어진 것밖에 되지 않았고, 리온은 이번만큼은 조금 다르다는 것을 직감했다. 그 안경잡이와 계속 엮여도 좋은가. 자신이 이번 일의 단초를 제공했다는 걸 안 뒤로 해롤드는 연락을 해 오지 않았다. 그게 다행스러운 한 편 슬슬 좀이 쑤시려던 참이었다.

  
금요일 저녁, 그는 위스키 다섯 잔을 마셨고 TV를 틀어둔 채 잠이 들었다. 1인용 소파에 눕듯이 기대앉아 코를 고는 소리에 화면 조정 시간을 알리는 지직대는 소음이 섞였고, 복도를 지나는 발소리를 숨기기엔 최적의 조건이었다. 침입자는 곧장 현관문을 어렵지 않게 딴 다음 이미 술독에 빠져있는 리온의 뒤통수를 쳐 또다시 의식을 상실시켰다.  
그리고 눈을 떠 보니 처음 보는 콘크리트 건물. 싸늘하고 건조한 공기가 뒷목을 스쳐 부르르 떨며 일어난 그는 살풍경한 장면에 혼란스러운 표정을 지었다. 납치범들은 얼굴을 가릴 필요성도 못 느낀다는 듯 맨얼굴로 제 할 일에 분주해 리온이 깨어났다는 것을 조금 늦게 눈치챘다. 그는 키가 작고 다부진 체격의 여자가 나이프로 손장난을 치고 있는 것을 봤고, 비명을 지르지 않기로 결심했다. 리온은 아직도 쇳내 나는 총의 맛을 기억했다.  
쇼는 그를 슬쩍 곁눈질하고는 의자에 묶인 다리 앞으로 다가왔다. 거짓말을 했던데. 내가 했던 약속 기억해? 손안에서 요란하게 춤추던 발리송이 시퍼런 날을 세워 그의 허벅지를 향해 쐐기처럼 날아들었다. 그는 힘껏 몸부림쳤고, 쇼는 칼끝으로 피부를 지그시 누른 채 입에 붙인 덕테이프를 세게 당겨 떼어냈다.

"마-말할게요. 전 진짜 해롤드를 안다고요, 제발, 다리는 안 돼요!"  
"다리는 싫어? 그럼 발가락부터 시작할까?"  
"그, 그 주소, 찾아가 보셨어요?"  
"아니, 거긴 네가 갈 거야. 그러니까 그 전에 확실히 우리 편으로 만들려고. 긴장 풀어, 금방 끝나니까."

리온은 목이 쉬도록 애원해야 했고, 결과적으로는 무사히 구속에서 풀려날 수 있었다. 아무렇지도 않게 칼을 들이대는 무표정한 여자 대신, 더 키가 크고 인간적인 느낌이 나는 여자가 내민 핸드폰 하나를 들고 그는 집으로 돌아갔다. 24시간 가지고 다녀요. 2m 이상 멀어지면 폭발할 테니까. 매끄러운 미소였지만 그는 마주 웃을 수 없었다.  
컴컴한 방에서 허공을 더듬으며 전등 스위치를 찾으며 리온은 식은땀으로 축축한 셔츠를 조금 잡아당겼다. 등 뒤나 뒤통수를 흔들림 없이 조준하고 있을 빨간 레이저 생각을 하니 입이 바짝바짝 마른다. 해롤드 렌, 그 인간이 무슨 엉큼한 수작을 부려놓은 게 아니라면 여기서 무사히 나갈 수 있겠지. 그러면 바로 이름을 바꾸고 건실한 회사에 들어가 평생 죽은 듯 살겠노라고 그는 몇 번이고 다짐했다. 루트가 건넨 핸드폰을 귀에 붙이고 간신히 불을 켠 그는 주변을 둘러보았다. 아무것도 없는데요…?

  
"좀 더 안으로. 선반에 뭐가 있어."

쇼는 조준경 배율을 조정하며 마이크에 대고 지시했다. 리온이 천천히 안으로 다가서는 속도에 맞춰 등을 향해 조준한 총구를 따라 움직였다. 루트는 근처 카페에서 상황을 보고받고 있다. 쇼가 듣고 있는 것을 함께 듣고 있을 테고. 사전 답사부터 시작해 적당한 위치를 확보하는 데 나흘 정도를 썼다. 정말 뭐가 있지 않으면 곤란해진다.  
전달받은 대로 벽 쪽으로 다가간 리온은 철제 선반에 놓인 작은 상자를 발견했다. 뚜껑을 열고 내용물을 확인한 그가 이마에 밴 땀을 문질러 닦았다. 평범해 보이는 노트북 한 대. 리온이 보고했고 쇼는 잠시 말이 없어진 루트를 나지막이 불렀다.

"폭탄일까?"  
"모르겠네요. 아무튼 저 사람이 죽게 내버려 둘 수는 없으니까 잠시만 기다려요, 쇼. 리온, 그 노트북 건드리지 말고 사진 몇 장 찍어줘요. 각도를 다르게 해서. "

폭탄이라는 말에 리온은 손을 떨며 허겁지겁 시키는 대로 사진을 찍기 시작했다. 제가 아는 해롤드라면 그런 극단적인 방법을 쓰지는 않겠지만, 사람이 어떻게 변할지 누가 아는가. 루트는 사진을 자세히 들여다보더니 코로 길게 호흡을 내뱉었다. 폭탄이라기엔 너무 작아 보이는데. 어떻게 생각해요, 쇼? 조준경에서 눈을 떼지 않고 단말기 화면을 재빨리 확인한 쇼도 그의 말에 동의했다. 설령 폭탄이 맞다 해도 살상력을 내기에는 부족해 보인다는 의견에 리온이 하느님을 부르짖으려다 말고 외마디 비명을 질렀다. "여기 뭐가 또 있어요! 메모 같은데..." 쇼는 살았다는 안도감으로 창가를 향해 달려오는 리온을 조준경으로 들여다보며 희미하게 눈썹을 들어 올렸다. 뭐라고 써 있는거지?  
이야기를 나누고 싶습니다, 쇼 씨, 그로브즈 씨. 루트가 낮게 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 엉큼한 구석이 있네. 그제야 안심한 듯 리온이 노트북을 펼쳐 전원 버튼을 누르자 휑한 화면이 나타났다. 스스로 뭔가를 실행하는지 빙글빙글 돌아가는 마우스 포인터를 멀거니 들여다보던 리온은 갑작스레 나타난 낯익은 얼굴에 움찔, 뒤로 물러났다.

[...리온?]  
"어... 안녕하세요, 렌 씨."  
[거기서 뭐 하는 겁니까?]  
"얘기하자면 길어요. 그보다 저 지금 정말 곤란한-"  
"멋쟁이 아저씨. 필요한 말이 아니면 하지 않겠다고 약속했잖아요."  
"......"

쇼는 개머리판을 좀 더 견고하게 견착하며 수화기를 노트북 마이크 옆에 둔 다음 천천히 물러날 것을 지시했다. 의자를 가까이 당겨 앉는지 바닥을 긁는 소리와 함께 루트의 기대에 찬 숨소리가 들린다.

  
"안녕, 해롤드. 다시 만나서 기뻐요."


	4. 04

핸드폰 스피커에서 루트의 맑은 음성이 흘러나왔다. 쇼는 흐릿하게나마 화면 속의 해롤드 렌의 얼굴을 확인할 수 있었다. 반응하는 걸 보아 녹화된 영상은 아니다. 리온은 쇼의 요구대로 천천히 노트북을 들고 창을 향해 돌아섰다. 화상 카메라를 통해 그의 가슴 위에 박힌 레이저 포인터를 보여주기 위해서. 렌은 잠시 침묵하더니 리온을 우선 보내주고, 그 다음 이야기하자 제안해 왔다. 루트는 고민하듯 짧게 숨을 들이켰다. 그렇게 말하면 수상하게 들리는 거 알면서. 쇼가 저격 소총 노리쇠를 당기는 철컥 소리가 분명히 렌에게도 전달됐을 것이다. 이 전까지는 단순한 보험이었지만 지금부터는 아니다.

“계획이 있다면 취소해요. 그럼 들어온 그대로 나갈 테니까.”  
[없습니다, 그로브즈 씨. 리온은- 그는 그냥 제 부탁을 들어준 것뿐이에요.]  
“우리 같은 사람들이 거짓말을 얼마나 잘하는지 알잖아요, 해롤드. 도망자들, 죽은 척하는 사람들.”

루트는 들릴 듯 말 듯 속삭였다. 개인적인 감정은 없어요, 리온. 당신 친구만 믿고 있으면 아무 일 없을 거예요.  
쇼는 속으로 내심 감탄했다. 저런 식으로 정보를 사고팔았을까. 조준경 속 리온은 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리며 간절하게 노트북 카메라를 응시했다. 난 당신이 무슨 수를 쓰지 않았다는 거 알아요, 도와줘요, 뭐 그런 얼굴로. 루트는 조금 신경이 곤두선 것 같았다. 기관에 들어가기 전까지 늘 가명을 사용했다. 사만다 그로브즈로 지낸 시간이 월등히 적었음에도 그걸 어디서 캐냈는지. 이제는 정말 노던 라이트의 창조자를 모른체 할 수 없다. 그 인공지능과 접촉할 방법이 없다던 게 거짓말이었을까? 이제 막 그걸 알아볼 참이다. 그 정도 되는 걸 만들어 낸 사람이 아무런 대책 없이 이러지는 않았으리란 확신이 있었다.

렌은 꼿꼿하게 앉은 자세 그대로 한동안 침묵했다. 더는 물러날 구석이 없음을 인정하기로 했는지 신중하게 입이 열렸고, 발화장치를 부착했음을 실토했다. 추적을 방지하기 위해서였다는 말과 함께. 루트는 식은 두 손을 마주 비볐다. 묵묵히 귀를 기울이던 쇼가 혼잣말처럼 내뱉었다. 역시 거짓말이었네.

“노던 라이트의 도움을 받았나요?”  
[아닙니다. 지난번에 말씀드렸다시피… 외부에서 기계에 접근할 방법은 없어요.]  
“지금 당장 당신을 추적할 수 있을 거라고는 생각 안 해봤고?”  
[그건 어려울 겁니다. 두 분이 갖춘 장비로는 부족할 테니까요.]  
“자부심이 대단한데.”  
“그럴 만하네요, 쇼. 이런 노트북으로는 안 돼요.”

  
루트는 단 하나의 허가된 신호가 아니면 수신조차 하지 않는 노트북에 접근하는 데 실패했다. 자신하는 이유가 없지 않았다는 것이 드러났으니 깔끔하게 키보드에서 손을 뗀 루트는 이어폰을 좀 더 깊숙이 밀어 넣었다.  
눈앞에 있었더라면 뭔가 달라졌을까. 루트가 표정을 읽어내고 쇼가 남은 무릎 연골 하나까지 찢어버렸다면. 겁박과 고문이 통하지 않을 남자임을 이미 알고 있다. 결국 누가 더 절박한가의 싸움이다. 루트는 필사적으로 머리를 굴렸다. 해롤드 렌에게는 먼저 연락을 해 올 만한 이유가 있다. 그리고 우리들은? 목숨이 달려있고. 압도적으로 불리하다. 리온이 정말 메신저에 불과할 뿐임을 안다고 해도 쇼에게 총을 거두라고 할 이유는 없었다. 지금으로서는 렌을 절박하게 만들 유일한 수단이니까.

그래도 이 정도는 할 수 있지. 루트는 리온에게 노트북과 핸드폰을 바닥에 내려놓고 옆으로 물러서라고 부드럽게 이야기했다. 그의 동선에 맞춰 조준점을 다시 잡고 있을 쇼의 집중한 호흡이 한차례 밀려 나온 다음, 루트는 테이블을 두드리던 손을 둥글게 말았다. 이제 이야기할까요, 우리?

[우선 두 분을 찾게 된 경위부터 말씀드릴까요. 거듭 이야기하지만 기계와는 상관없습니다. 두 분의 움직임을 보건대 정부에서 일했다는 건 쉽게 알 수 있었죠. 단체를 특정하는 데 시간을 가장 많이 썼습니다. 국방부, CIA, FBI… 생각했던 게 아니더군요.]  
“그렇게 쉽게 드러나면 안 되니까요.”  
[맞습니다. 저는 기계를 만들었고, 정부에 인도했지만, 정확히 어느 부서에서 담당하는지는 몰랐습니다. 흔적을 찾다 보니 정형화된 패턴이 있더군요. 제가 알기로 그렇게 일하는 기관은 딱 하나밖에 없었고요.]

렌은 다소 흥분된 목소리로 이야기하다 문득 말을 멈췄다. 얼굴이 보이지는 않았지만 두 사람은 처음 그를 만났던 날을 떠올렸다. 비통함과 비슷한 침묵.  
살아있는 모든 순간을 후회하며 지냈습니다. 왜 그런 걸 만들었는지, 그런 건 아니에요. 기계가 필요하다는 데에는 무덤에 들어가서도 동의할 겁니다. 좀 더 잘 만들지 못한 걸 후회했어요. 쇼의 눈이 빛났다. 그 말은 기계에 약점이 존재한다는 뜻이다. 나지막이 물은 말에 선선한 긍정이 돌아왔다.

[자정마다 메모리를 초기화시키게 되어있습니다. 매일 새로 태어나는 것과 같죠. 영구히 기억해야 하는 정보를 보관하는 서버가 따로 있고, 전 거기에 손을 댄 거고요.]  
“위치를 아나요?”  
[이제는 다른 곳으로 옮겨갔을 겁니다. 두 분의 정보를 얻느라 그건 희생해야 했죠.]

  
쓸데없는 짓을. 쇼가 중얼거렸다. 가닥은 잡힌다. 그래서 이 비참한 창조주가 원하는 게 무엇인지가 문제다. 왜 이런 걸 알려주는가. 루트는 까칠하게 일어난 입술을 혀를 내어 적셨다. “우리가 그 기계를 부수길 바라는 건가요? 암살 사주?”  
개인적이고 구구절절한 참회의 말이 무슨 소용이 있을까. 쇼는 그냥 빨리 상황을 정리하고 자리를 뜨고 싶었다. 고해성사실에나 어울릴 이야기다. 그리고 쇼는 죄를 덜어주는 사람이 아니고. 얻을 건 다 얻었으니 약속지점으로 이동하자는 말이 몇 번이고 앞니를 툭툭 두드렸지만, 쇼는 총 손잡이를 고쳐 쥐었다. 루트가 움직이지 않는 이유가 있으리라. 기다리고 있는 것이다. 뭔가 중요하고 가치 있는, 그리하여 결국 승리할 수 있는 열쇠가 될 말을. 렌은 또다시 말을 멈췄다. 루트도, 쇼도, 재촉하는 사람은 없었다.

쇼 씨가 개인적으로 기계를 사용했다 알고 있습니다. 제가 가장 우려했던 일이 현실이 되었으니 청산할 시간이 온 것뿐이죠. 기계와 절 다시 이으려고 합니다.  
적어도 이곳의 누구도 쇼를 탓하지 않았다. 물론 의미 없는 일이기도 하다. 세상 어딘가에서 그토록 죄책감을 느끼며 아픈 다리를 싸안고 살아갈 사람이 있음을 알았더라도 쇼는 자신의 결정을 번복하지 않았을 것이다. 그의 고통을 헤아리기엔 제 사정도 만만찮게 발목을 잡았다. 쇼는 후회하지 않는다. 태어나서 그래 본 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 그도 그걸 알고 있는 듯했다. 여전한 착잡함이 묻은 음성이 이어서 말했다.

[이미 가동 중인 상태니 물리적으로 수정하진 못합니다. 스스로 지우도록 설득하는 수밖에요.]  
“…. 가능성이 있어서 하는 얘기겠지?”  
[해롤드 핀치. 기계가 아는 제 이름입니다. 최후의 카드로는 충분할 겁니다.]  
“이유는요?”  
[계속 저를 찾고 있으니까요.]

그의 굳은 말투 너머로 루트는 오늘은 이만 작별 인사를 해야 함을 직감했다. 과거 해롤드가 작성한 코드를 지우는 USB를 약속받은 루트가 조용히 노트북을 덮고 일어섰다. 신호에 맞춰 쇼까지 총기를 거두고 저격 포인트에서 빠져나왔고, 영문 모를 대화 가운데에 안절부절못하고 선 리온까지 무사히 자리를 뜬 후 덩그러니 남은 노트북은 깨끗하게 전소했다. 헤어지기 전, 루트는 다음엔 꼭 얼굴을 보고 이야기하자는 말을 남겼다. ‘해롤드 핀치’는 그것까지는 확실히 하지 않았다.

*

  
루트는 여전히 잠을 제대로 자지 못했다. 집 밖으로 나가는 일도 없이 쇼를 따라 열심히 먹고, 열심히 움직였다. 매일 오후 2시쯤 창가에 앉아 볕을 쬐면서도 해롤드의 연락을 기다리는 듯 이따금 문이나 펼쳐둔 노트북에 눈을 돌리기도 했다. 그 곁에서 쇼는 무엇을 준비해야 할지 몰랐다. 그저 몸 상태가 나빠지지 않도록 조심하며 무기를 구하고 정비했다. 그건 꼭 헬기에서 강하하기 직전의 순간에 영원히 갇힌 것 같은 느낌이었다. 처방전을 훔쳐 마련한 수면제 덕을 보긴 했지만 마모되는 정신력은 곧 한계에 이를 것이다. 어쩌면 쇼 혼자서 전장에 뛰어들어야 할지도 모른다. 그런 최악의 수 만큼은 막아야 했다.

날씨가 흐려 창가에 나가지 않은 루트는 빡빡한 눈을 문질렀다. 환각제를 먹은 후유증은 없어졌지만 두통은 여전했다. 두개골을 고무줄로 꽁꽁 감싼 다음 바늘로 찌르는 것 같았다. 아스피린과 물 한 모금을 넘긴 뒤엔 가벼운 한숨이 습관처럼 따라 나왔다. 그 소리를 이제는 더 듣기가 싫어서였나보다. 루트는 잠깐 눈 좀 붙이겠다며 구석의 낡은 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 딱딱한 매트리스 위로 조심스럽게 두개골을 붙잡아 고정하고 누운 루트의 옆자리가 묵직하게 쑥 꺼졌다. 번쩍 밀어 올린 루트의 눈과 까만 홍채가 정면으로 부딪쳤다.

쇼는 한쪽 팔을 뒤통수에 베고 바로 누운 채 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 가만히 눈 감고 쉬어도 잠을 잔 것과 비슷한 효과가 나기도 한다는 소리에 루트는 천천히 시야를 닫았다. 지척에서 느껴지는 희미한 체온과 차분한 호흡. 그런 것들은 늘 오르가즘 이후에 뒤따르던 것이다. 머리는 점점 맑아졌지만 마음이 혼탁했다. 루트는 기계적으로 가라앉는 생각들을 그냥 밀어둔 채 조용히 숨 쉬는 데에만 집중했다. 아무도 몸을 뒤채거나 움직이지 않았다. 들어 올린 어깨가 뻐근할 때 즈음, 쇼는 벤 팔을 그대로 둔 채 허리를 비틀며 모로 누웠다. 해도 잘 들지 않는 구석진 방에, 어둑한 하늘, 쇼의 눈은 흐리게 빛났다. 양손으로 이마를 감싼 채로 루트는 꼼짝하지 않았다. 목에서 새처럼 맥박치는 혈관의 움직임만이 뭔가를 짐작할 수 있는 유일한 것이었다.

이 스스럼 없는 거리. 지금 우리는 친구라고 할 수 있는 건가? 그런 사이에 적당한 물리적 거리는 어느 정도일까. 쇼는 스스로 세운 가정을 무너뜨린다. 친구가 있었던 적은 한 번도 없었지만, 막연히 알 수 있었다. 적어도 쇼가 아는 친구란 불면을 달래려 곁에 누워 돌봐주는 사이가 아니었다. 우리는 친구가 아니다. 그보다는 못하거나, 그보다는 더하다.  
건조한 눈이 눈꺼풀 속에서 이따금 굴러다니는 게 보인다. 남은 한쪽 손을 꿈지럭거리던 쇼가 베개맡에 흩어진 연한 갈색 머리를 몇 가닥 건드렸다.

“왜 머리색에 그렇게 집착해?”  
“집착까지는 아녜요, 그냥 두면 보기 싫으니까.”  
“궁금해. 왜 늘 갈색이지?”

루트는 반쯤 몸을 일으켰고 곧 후회했다. 일부러 머리를 붙잡고 있는 게 아닌데. 망치로 관자놀이를 얻어맞은 것처럼 공명이 퍼졌다. 잘못 들었다는 생각은 들지 않았지만 얼떨떨했다. 궁금하다니. 쇼가 궁금해하는 건 루트의 개인적인 고집이 아니다. 여기엔 그럴 만 한 이유가 있었고, 아마도 그는 눈 깜빡임 몇 번과 그렇냐는 대답 말고는 할 수 있는 게 없을 것이다. 고작 그런 대꾸를 받자고 이야기하기엔 너무 시시콜콜하고 사적인 영역이었다. 그런데, 그렇지만.

“이 세상에서 유일하게 나한테 관심 있던 친구를 기리려고요. “

아무려면 어떤가 싶어지는 것이다. 가끔은 마음의 고통을 이해하지 못하는 사람에게도 이야기할 필요는 있었다. 나를 끌고 들어가는 이 수렁이 사실은 발목도 잠기지 않는 물웅덩이라는 암시를 걸어야 할 필요가 있을 때. 그건 이미 일어나버린 일이라는 확신을 더하고 싶을 때. 내가 이제는 이러고 있을 필요가 없다고.

“당신이 관심을 안 끌 수나 있었어?”  
“어릴 땐 소심했거든요. 사실 사람들이 다 멍청하다고도 생각했고. 별로 내 말을 이해하는 것 같지도 않고.”  
“그래.”  
“...내 이름을 버리는 대신 그 친구를 기억하기로 했어요. 사만다 그로브즈는 아무런 힘도 없었으니까.”

루트는 아직도 그 분노와 무력감을 선명히 느낄 수 있었다. 낯선 차에 타 그대로 사라진 하나뿐인 소중한 친구를 도울 수 없는 게 다 제 이름 탓 같기도 했다. 사만다. 흔해빠진 이름. 누구나 붙일 수 있는 이름.  
루트. 시스템의 최고 관리자. 무엇이든 할 수 있는 권한. 루트는 나고 자란 동네를 떠나 친구의 이름으로 낸 신규 계좌 개설용지를 한동안 간직했다. 언젠가 다시 소중한 게 생길지도 몰라. 그때가 오면 난 아무것도 아닌 사람이 아닐 거고. 그런 약속을 하면서도 루트는 고향으로 돌아가지는 않았다. 주식을 굴리고 신분을 도용해 다른 사람인 척 수십 개의 인생을 살다 구속되었고, 징역 대신 기관에 들어가라는 처분을 받았다. 항상은 아니지만 편안했다. 면죄부를 받고 법을 어기며 사는 게 적성 같기도 했다. 달마다 머리를 물들이며 루트는, 그냥 소중한 걸 만들지 않기로 문득 결심했다. 이 생활이, 궁금한 것도 상실도 극복할 일도 생기지 않는 게 좋았다.

루트는 흐리멍덩한 눈으로 천장을 들여다보았다. 깨진 전구가 그대로 달린 모습을 보다가 여전히 자신을 향해 누워있는 쇼에게 묻고 싶었다. 왜 지금이냐고. 방향을 잃고 아무런 대책도 없는 지금에 와서 왜 그런 걸 묻냐고. 쇼도 분명히 기억할 것이다. 가게에서 보여줬던 방어적인 태도를. 그때 쇼는 무서웠을까? 반년간의 도피 생활은 구실을 주기에는 충분했다. 극적인 경험이었고 한 사람과 그토록 오래 함께해 본 것은 집을 떠난 이후 처음이었다. 그래서 루트는 두려웠다. 좋든 싫든 그 시간이 어디로 가 버리는 게 아니니까.

“사민.”  
“말해.”  
“그때 물어봤었죠. 리우에서. 왜 그런 개인적인 질문을 하느냐고.”  
“......”  
“무서워서 그랬어요. 혼자 죽을까 봐.”  
“누가?”  
“당신이.”

소중한 게 생기면 이렇게 되는구나. 아무도 아닌 사람이 되고 싶어졌다. 그러면 죽음이란 예기치 못한 사건과는 멀어질 것 같았다. 루트는 속삭였다. 우리는 카드 게임을 하는 거예요. 공평하게 반반씩 이기고 지는 게 아니라 이미 준비된 패를 들고 있는 걸지도 모르고요. 사민, 만약 그렇다는 확신이 든다면, 내가 마지막 카드가 될 거니까 잘 사용해요.  
쇼는 대답하지 않았다. 싸구려 침대 시트는 보풀이 마구 일어나 피부밑에서 거치적댔다. 쇼의 호흡이 잠시 멈추고, 눈길이 떨어지고, 손이 거두어진다.

“루트.”  
“말해요.”  
“눈 감아.”

뜨끈한 손바닥이 눈 위를 덮었다. 콧대를 지그시 누르는 무게감과 체온이 두통을 조금 달래주는 것 같았다. 계획을 세워. 그런 일이 생기지 않게. 내 역할을 정하고 지시를 내려. 당신이 할 일은 그게 다야. 중요한 일.  
루트는 이게 쇼 나름의 위로가 아닐까, 그런 생각에 조금 웃었다.


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 와장창

그 뒤로도 두 사람은 이따금 같은 자리에 누워 잠을 청했다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 쇼는 이 평화란 게 참으로 수상하다고 생각하며 루트에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

  
*

  
이른 아침 요기를 마친 쇼는 퀭한 눈으로 키보드를 두드리는 루트를 등지고 앉아 오랜 습관대로 무장하고 있었다. 발목에 나이프를 꽂고, 허리 뒤로 권총 두 정, 여분의 탄창이 달린 가슴띠. 마지막으로 기관단총의 어깨끈을 멘다. 공기는 가벼웠다. 평소처럼 무슨 일도 일어나지 않을 것 같은 무기력한 하루의 시작이 늘 그렇듯.  
쇼는 머리를 다시 고쳐 묶다 뚝 멈춰 섰다. 루트가 내는 요란한 키보드 소리 사이로 뭔가 낯선 소음이 끼어든 것 같단 의심이 들었다. 곁눈질로 그를 흘끔대며 천천히 현관으로 다가서자 다시 한번 소리가 들렸다. 낡은 문 위를 두드리는 박자. 전에 딱 한 번 들어봤던 노크 소리. 쇼는 숨을 죽이고 허리를 굽혀 문 아래의 좁은 틈을 들여다봤다. 검은 그림자가 져 있었다. 곧이어 두툼한 종이봉투가 집 안으로 밀려 들어왔다.

“루트!”

반쯤 열려 있던 봉투 안에서 연막탄이 터졌다. 루트가 재빨리 창틀을 타 넘는 것까지 확인한 쇼는 문을 향해 위협 사격을 쏟아붓고 그의 뒤를 따라 배관 통을 미끄러져 내려갔다. 정문 앞에서 대기하던 병력이 순식간에 두 사람을 에워싸기 위해 달려왔다. 침착하게 차 열쇠를 꽂는 루트의 옆에 앉아있던 쇼가 창문 밖으로 몸을 내밀었다. 발포음이 줄줄이 이어졌고 차가 빠져나갈 만 한 틈이 만들어지는 즉시 루트가 엑셀을 짓밟았다. 그러나 가속력을 충분히 얻기도 전, 조수석 문이 어떻게 해볼 틈도 없이 벌컥 열렸고 쇼의 몸이 바닥에 나뒹굴었다.

계속 가! 루트는 떨리는 눈으로 사이드미러를 뚫어져라 노려보았다. 바닥을 부드럽게 구르며 자세를 다시 잡은 쇼가 담벼락을 끼고 루트를 엄호했다. 눈먼 총알에 뒷바퀴 하나가 터져나갔지만 루트는 멈추지 않고 페달에 힘을 실었다. 쇼. 사민. 무시무시한 속도로 시내를 질주하던 차는 멀리 가지 않고 후미진 주차장에 멈췄다. 입술이 터져 무릎 위로 피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 쇼와 곧장 이어진 통신이 끊어지지 않을까 애를 태우며 운전석에서 내린 루트는 트렁크에 가득 실린 무기를 대충 추려 들고 거리로 향했다. 귓속에서 요란한 총격전이 이어지고 있었다. 루트는 쇼를 불러 무사함을 확인하고 싶었지만 어금니를 꾹 물어 참았다. 조금이라도 방해를 받는다면 아무리 쇼라도 완전무장한 요원들 사이에서 살아 나오기는 힘들 것이다.

  
찰칵, 찰칵, 마지막 남은 탄창까지 동이 나자 쇼의 입에서 험한 욕설이 흘러나왔다. 응사하지 않고 엄폐물 뒤로 숨어있는 쇼에게로 다섯 명이 천천히 다가왔다. 무기를 버리고 천천히 일어서. 쇼는 그대로 따랐다. 바닥을 구르느라 조금 까진 팔꿈치에서 피가 흘렀다. 양손을 바닥에 대고 엎드린 쇼에게 앞다투어 구속이 들러붙었다. 억세게 몸을 붙들려 이송 차량으로 가는 동안 다섯 번 쯤 탈출할 기회가 있었지만, 쇼는 얌전히 차에 몸을 실었다. 두건이 머리에 덮이고, 몸수색을 마친 다음 한참을 더 달린 차가 멈춰 섰다. 구조를 기대할 수 없을 때를 대비해 차의 움직임을 머릿속으로 암기하며 쇼는 등에 딱 붙은 총구가 밀치는 대로 걸음을 옮겼다.

  
“이송하기 전에 기절시켰어야지.”  
“...죄송합니다.”  
“됐네. 자넨 다른 부서로 이동할 거야.”

쇼는 귀에 익은 목소리를 듣고 눈을 떴다. 여전히 두건을 덮어써 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 팔걸이에 꽁꽁 묶인 손을 몇 번 꿈틀거리자 저린 팔에 피가 돌았다. 곧이어 시야가 트였고, 쇼는 저도 모르게 미소지었다.

“잘 지낸 것 같아 기쁘네, 쇼.”  
“덕분입니다.”

머리를 위로 쪽진 위압적인 인상의 여성이 쇼를 맞았다. 컨트롤, 소리 내지 않고 입 모양으로 속삭인 쇼에게 미소가 마주 지어졌다. 쇼는 천천히 주변을 살폈다. 무장한 요원이 둘, 셋. 그리고 자신과 컨트롤은 단둘이 철창 안에. 무기는 없고, 루트와의 연락 수단까지 끊어졌다. 쇼는 너무 세게 조여 묶은 탓에 떨리는 손을 꾹 말아 쥐었다.  
프로세스는 기억하겠지. 지금 자네 무릎이 무사할 리가 없다는 거. 쇼는 고개를 끄덕였다. 무심한 눈으로 내려다보던 컨트롤은 천천히 그의 주변을 맴돌았다. 본부장은 어디 가고 직접 나서는 거지. 아마 어디 외딴 섬에 묻혔을지도 모르는 본부장의 시신 생각을 하던 쇼의 시선이 치켜 올라갔다.

“쇼, 비록 임무에 실패하기는 했어도 자네는 소중한 자산이야. 그로브즈도 마찬가지고. 굳이 우리에게 말해줄 필요는 없어. 자네가 직접 사만다를 데리고 와도 좋아. 어디로 갔는지 알 것 같나?”  
“모른다는 거 아시잖습니까.“  
“글쎄. 자네가 안 하던 실수를 하게 만든 사람이라면 그 정도는 알려줬을 것 같은데.”

쇼는 속으로 코웃음 쳤다. 한 번 실패한 요원에게 두 번째 기회라는 건 없다. 고개를 숙여 표정을 감추고, 쇼는 한참 고민하는 척 침묵했다. 컨트롤이 의자를 끌어다 앉느라 바닥을 긁는 소름 끼치는 소리가 들렸다. 같은 죄를 지어놓고 한 명에게 모조리 뒤집어 씌워주겠단 말 만큼 믿기 힘든 것도 없다. 쇼는 그런 면책을 바라지 않았다. 어차피 언젠가 두 사람은 모두 세상에서 사라질 것이고, 먼저 가야 할 사람은 쇼였다. 하지만 당장 여기서 벗어나려면…

컨트롤은 묵묵히 기다리다 옆에 놓인 라텍스 장갑을 끼우기 시작했다. 투명한 약물이 채워진 주사기를 들고 다가온 그는 쇼가 똑똑히 볼 수 있도록 손바닥을 펼쳐 내밀었다.

“협박이라고 생각하나?”  
“협상은 아니죠.”  
“유감이군. 선택하게. 이걸 누구에게 쓸 건지.”

쇼는 오른쪽 손을 까딱였다. 그 위의 도발적인 눈빛을 본 컨트롤이 빙긋 웃었다. 쇼의 발목에서 꺼내뒀던 나이프로 왼쪽 팔을 묶은 끈을 풀자 만족스러운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 불거져 나온 핏줄과 창백해진 피부가 천천히 혈색을 되찾았다. 이걸로 선금은 서로 치른 셈이다. 저린 손을 쥐었다 펴는 쇼를 등진 컨트롤이 중얼거렸다. 안타까워. 최고의 요원을 하나 잃게 된다니. 쇼는 여전히 묶인 채로 조용히 웃었다.

  
*

  
[미봉책인 건 아시죠, 그로브즈 씨. 2분입니다.]  
“알아요.”

루트는 이를 갈듯 씹어 뱉으며 배선반 뚜껑을 뜯었다. 저 안에서 쇼가 무슨 일을 당하고 있을지 짐작하느라 손이 자꾸만 떨렸다. 마지막 재촉 이후로 조용한 해롤드에게 닥쳐줘서 고마워요 해리, 한 루트가 구리 선 피복을 재빨리 벗겨냈다. 카메라 신호를 탈취하는 데 성공하자 희미하지만 쇼의 음성이 들리는 것 같았다. 얼른 이어폰을 쑤셔 넣은 루트는 숨죽여 안의 상황을 파악하려 애썼다. 적어도 말을 할 수 있을 정도로는 무사한 것 같았다.

무덤은 필요 없습니다. 내가 알아서 할 거니까. 카메라를 빤히 바라보는 쇼와 눈이 마주친 루트는 한꺼번에 밀려오는 안도감에 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다. 의식도 있고, 게다가 멀끔하다. 정말 다행이다.  
루트는 딱 한 번 만난 적 있는 제 전 직장 상사를 발견하곤 다시 작업에 열을 올렸다. 노트북에 전선을 연결하고, 미리 준비한 정보를 흘려 넣었다. 쇼의 거동이 수상하다는 것을 곧 눈치챘는지, 컨트롤은 철창 밖에서 대기하던 요원의 손에서 태블릿을 건네받았다. 그의 눈썹이 분노와 경악으로 치솟아 올랐다.

“당장 서버실로 병력 파견해.”

이것이 함정일 가능성은 얼마나 될까. 노던 라이트가 사민 쇼를 인식하지 못했다. 어떻게, 하는 의문을 가득 담은 얼굴이 성큼성큼 다가오는 것에 맞춰 쇼는 머리를 들어 올렸다. 머리채를 잡혀 고개가 한쪽으로 꺾이고, 훤히 드러난 목덜미를 향해 주사기가 디밀어졌다. 아슬아슬하게 먼저 움직여 컨트롤의 손목을 내리친 쇼는 그대로 오른팔을 크게 휘둘러 의자 채로 그의 배를 노려 가격했다. 짧은 신음과 함께 총성이 터졌다.  
확실하게 그 소리를 들은 루트가 소스라치며 쇼의 이름을 불렀다. 그가 들을 도리가 없다는 건 안중에도 없었다. 뭔가 부서지는 소리가 들렸고, 다급한 외침들은 발포음에 묻혀 구분할 수 없었다. 루트는 그 속에서 쇼의 것을 잡아내느라 얼굴을 있는 대로 찡그렸다. 그대로 멈춰있다는 걸 보고 있기라도 한 듯 얼른 움직이라고 윽박지르는 소리에 루트는 겨우 자리를 벗어났다. 막 차에 타려는 사람의 뒤통수를 붙잡아 문짝에 들이박아 기절시킨 루트는 운전석에 올라 시동을 걸었다. 2단계, 쇼를 기다린다.

  
어깨에 두 번, 하나는 관통하지 못했다. 쇼는 땀인지 피인지에 젖은 눈썹을 문질러 닦으며 한쪽 팔에 꽉 감은 컨트롤의 목을 졸랐다. 숨넘어가는 소리와 함께 마지막 남은 요원이 총에 맞아 쓰러졌다. 컨트롤은 목에 주사기를 꽂은 채 창백하게 질린 얼굴로 쇼를 노려보려 애썼다. 널 고문할 시간은 없어. 피스톤을 끝까지 누른다. 굳게 잠긴 자물쇠를 총 손잡이로 몇 번 내리치다 포기한 쇼가 방아쇠를 비틀어 짰다. 가까스로 빠져나온 쇼를 발견한 루트가 차 안에서 벌컥 튀어나왔다. 쇼는 그의 복잡한 표정을 읽을 수 없었다.  
루트에게 컨트롤에게서 빼앗은 단말기를 건넨 쇼는 글러브박스를 뒤져 지혈할 만한 것을 찾았다. 테이프를 입으로 뜯어 어깨의 상처를 틀어막는 동안에도 땀이 비처럼 쏟아졌다.

전달받은 이어폰을 꽂자 곧바로 핀치의 목소리가 들렸다. 두 분, 무사하십니까? 위치를 찾았어요. 증권거래소예요. 별동대 도착까지 약 10분 남았습니다. 그 근처 전기를 일단 내렸으니 시간은 벌었지만...  
쇼는 고통을 참으며 이를 악물었다. 모든 게 계획대로 되긴 했어도 부상까지는 고려하지 않았다. 총알이 동맥을 지나지는 않았지만 시간이 많지 않다. 쇼는 아직도 뭐라고 외치며 루트와 바쁘게 대화하는 핀치에게 묻고 싶었다. 얼마 전 연락을 해 올 때 이런 걸 대비해뒀는지. 뭘 봤는지 안색이 어두워진 루트는 한동안 방에 틀어박혀 있었다. 한나절이 넘도록 코빼기 한 번 안 비추다 마침내 쇼에게 전한 계획은 무모하다고밖에 할 수 없었다. 그게 표정에 그대로 보였는지 루트는 고개를 숙이며 유일한 방법이라고 중얼거렸다.

루트는 정보원과 연락이 끊겼음을 실토했다. 두어 달 때쯤 됐고, 아마 브라질에서 접촉한 이후 죽은 것 같다고. 쇼는 왜 이제야 이야기하는지 탓하지 않았다. 그저 앞으로 해야 할 일만이 중요했고, 그가 내린 결정이 루트에게는 일종의 복수처럼 느껴지리란 것도 알고 있었다. 스스로 기관의 손에 떨어지길 자처하는 쇼를 설득할 만 한 이유는 루트에게 없었다. 그의 말대로 저보다는 쇼를 구슬리고 싶어 할 게 너무나도 뻔했기 때문에. 쇼는 인정이 통하지 않는 사람이니까.  
기관이 어디까지 알고 있는지, 그들을 사로잡기 위해 어떤 준비를 했는지 아무것도 모른다. 준비된 무덤으로 기어들어 갈 채비를 하는 쇼를 바라보는 눈이 어떻게 보일지 알 수 없어 루트는 그와 눈을 마주칠 수 없었다.

혼자서 애를 끓이거나 말거나, 쇼는 루트가 저를 찾으러 오는 데 성공했음을 알고는 좀 더 냉정해질 수 있었다. 애초에 정신 나간 소리였으니 이제 반쯤은 다 된 것이나 마찬가지다. 루트가 운전을 조금만 더 잘한다면 확률은 또 올라갈 거고. 헐떡거리며 조수석 의자에 깊게 파묻혀 있던 쇼가 손을 뻗어 불안하게 흔들리는 핸들을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 나 말고 도로를 봐. 앞섶이 시뻘겋게 물든 사람을 옆에 두고 침착하라는 게 말이나 되나, 루트는 괴롭게 앓으며 억지로 시선을 전방에 메다꽂았다. 쇼가 속삭였다. 길어야 3, 40분이면 의식을 잃을 거야. 보이는 건 다 밀어버려. 루트는 발악하듯 가속 페달에서 발을 떼지 않았다.

*

  
루트는 주머니 속에 넣은 작은 usb를 꼭 쥔 채 쇼와 보폭을 맞췄다. 조금 느리긴 했지만 착실히 속도를 유지하는 쇼의 팔을 붙잡아줄까 고민하는 사이 회전문 앞에 도착한 두 사람은 조용히 시선을 마주쳤다.  
접선 장소에서 미리 기다리고 있던 핀치는 말없이 usb를 건네면서 한참을 머뭇거렸다. 결국 튀어나온 말은 조심하라는 인사뿐이었다. 그런 말을 들어 본 지 얼마나 오래됐더라. 쇼는 다 젖은 옷을 벗어 던지면서, 루트는 뒷좌석에서 급하게 옷가지를 꺼내놓으면서 그런 생각을 했다. 그저 말 한마디일 뿐인 염려를 부적처럼 싸쥐고 두 사람은 증권거래소 문을 통과했다. 컨트롤의 지시 때문인지 많은 사람이 되돌아가고 있었다. 말씨름을 시작한 경비대원과 방문객을 지나쳐 어수선한 로비를 지나 마지막으로 신원을 확인받는 동안 쇼가 손바닥에 숨긴 리모컨을 꾹 눌렀다. 전자기파는 이변 없이 두 사람이 수색대를 지나게 해 주었고, 핀치가 귀에 대고 일러주는 대로 북동쪽 비상구로 몸을 숨겼다. 루트는 앞서서 걷는 쇼의 호흡이 점점 흐트러지는 것을 계속해서 주시하고 있었다.

한참을 지하층을 향해 내려가던 두 사람이 마지막 층계참에 멈춰 섰다. 두꺼운 철문 옆에 카드 리더기가 붙어있다. 위쪽에서 허둥지둥 다가오는 발소리를 들은 쇼가 주먹 쥔 손을 들어 올렸다. 흘끗 뒤를 돌아보며 손가락에 입술을 댄 그가 천천히 발소리를 죽이며 총을 꺼내 들었다. 반사적으로 함께 무장한 루트가 그의 뒤에 바싹 붙었다. 계단 난간 위를 한참 살펴보던 쇼가 다시 손짓했고, 총을 다시 밀어 넣는 것까지 지켜보던 루트가 눈을 크게 치떴다. 여기 앉아. 안 보이게 잘 웅크리고. 루트는 영문도 모르고 계단 옆 공간에 몸을 구기듯 주저앉았다. 누군가 다급하게 이쪽을 향해 오고 있었고, 쇼는 태평하게 거기서 등을 돌리고 있다. 돌아선 탓에 쇼의 얼굴이 보이지 않았다.

“거-거기 누굽니까? 여긴 들어오시면 안 되는데요.”  
“오, 세상에. 죄송해요, 누가 절 여기 밀어 넣는 바람에… 저 좀 도와주시겠어요?”

쇼는 깜짝 놀란 듯 몸을 튀기더니 난간을 붙잡고 선 남자에게 곤란한 표정을 지었다. 루트는 그 표정을 밑에서 올려다보며 속으로 비명을 질렀다. 진심인가? 그런 수가 통한다고? 쇼가 간절하게 걸음을 가까이하자 남자는 신중하게 그를 살폈다. 멀끔한 옷에, 출입증도 제대로 걸고 있는, 도움이 필요해 보이는 방문객. 도와줄 일이라는 게 정말 큰 일이긴 한 지 이마에는 땀까지 맺혀있다.

일단 위로 올라가자며 손을 내민 남자가 벽으로 던져졌다. 신음 한 번 내지 못한 채 쇼에게 완벽히 제압당한 그가 사슴 같은 눈으로 쇼와 구석에 숨은 루트를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 여기서 일하나? 끄덕임. 저 문 뒤에 뭐가 있는지 알아? 다시 끄덕임. 남자는 눈을 밑으로 굴려 가슴 주머니에 꽂힌 카드키를 내려다보았다. 이미 진입해야 할 시간을 써버렸으니 더 캐물을 수는 없었다. 쇼는 손날로 그의 턱을 내리쳐 축 늘어진 몸을 루트의 옆에 끌어다 놓았다. 혹시 모를 경우를 대비해 기절한 직원의 지문을 뜨기 시작한 쇼 대신 카드키를 집어 잠금을 해제한 루트는 천천히 심호흡했다. 핀치가 지금쯤 카메라 통제권을 전부 손에 넣었기를.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 아마도 다음 챕터에서 끝이 날 것 같네요. 결국 뤁쇼 한 침대에서 일어나기는 외전에서나...따흐흑


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 다른 사람에게 대신 죽여달라고 하지 맙시다 나쁜 짓이에요

수명을 다한 형광등이 깜빡거렸다. 어쩌면 쇼에게만 그렇게 보이는지도 모른다.

암살 대상과 가장 가까운 곳으로 갈 수 있다면 무슨 수라도 써야만 할 때가 있다. 쇼는 죽음을 많이 겪어봤다. 안치소에서 의식을 찾을 때도 있었고, 관에 누워 눈을 뜰 때도 있었다. 그러니까, 사민 쇼에게는 죽음이란 누군가 마음먹은 대로 할 수 있는 무엇일 뿐이었다. 4년 전 그리스의 어느 작은 섬 성당에서, 3년 전 네팔의 무연고 시신 안치소에서, 조금만 운이 나빴더라면 영영 돌아오지 못했을 수 있었지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 마음먹은 대로, 철저히 계획한 대로. 하지만 쇼는 언젠가 저의 사신을 맞는 날도 오리란 것도, 그 또한 누군가 마음먹은 대로일 것도 알고있다.

심정지를 유발하는 약물을 저에게 전해줬을 때 루트는 무슨 생각을 했을까. 쇼는 어둑한 복도 가운데에 풀썩 주저앉았다. 이중, 삼중 보안을 거쳐 그보다 더 많은 사람에게 주먹질을 하고 총을 쏘며 최심부를 돌파하는 중이다. 까무러칠 듯 눈이 자꾸 뒤집혔지만 쇼는 벽을 긁듯이 짚으며 간신히 몸을 가눴다. 겨드랑이 밑으로 루트의 마른 팔이 질러 들어왔다.

  
“쇼, 사민. 거의 다 온 것 같아요, 조금만... 응?”

“다음엔 못 일어날거야. 빨리 맞는 서버를 찾아야…”

“말 그만 하고 그냥 나한테 기대요.”

  
내민 팔을 더듬어 붙잡고 무릎에 마지막 힘을 실어 넣으려던 와중 맞은편 모퉁이에서 사람들이 쏟아져 나왔다. 대부분은 혼비백산한 직원들이고, 그들을 방패처럼 끼고 선 무장 경비들이 일제히 사격을 시작했다. 재빨리 옆으로 굴러 철제 문을 잡아당긴 루트가 다급하게 손짓했다. 바닥을 기듯이 엄폐물을 향해 다가오는 쇼를 붙잡은 손이 거칠게 응사했다.

가물가물한 시야로 그가 몇 겹씩 겹쳐 보였다. 총알이 떨어져 뒤로 던져놓은 총기에 다시 탄창을 끼우며 벽에 기대 앉은 쇼는 지금이 혹시 그 때인가, 생각했다. 누군가 마련해 둔 내 무덤이 여기가 아닐까. 침대 위에서 죽을거란 생각은 하지 않았다. 하지만 저를 이리로 이끈 의지가 사람이 아닐거라고도 생각해 본 적은 없었다. 사실 누구든 상관은 없지. 총성이 멎고 루트가 열린 문 뒤쪽으로 눈 한쪽을 내밀어 모퉁이를 살폈다. 이 쪽을 향해 줄줄이 쓰러진 몸이 얼추 확인한 수가 맞음을 확인한 그가 쇼를 붙잡았다. 일으키려는 힘을 그대로 받아 아래로 당긴 쇼가 피 묻은 손으로 주머니를 뒤져 카드키를 내밀었다.

  
“가지고 가. 혹시 모르니까.”

“...뭐라고요?”

“더 좋은 방법 있어?”

“없어요. 이건 그 중에 최악인 방법이고. 일어나요, 내 팔 잡고-”

  
탕. 루트의 옆으로 들어올린 권총이 화염을 터뜨렸다. 바닥에 쓰러져 있던 마지막 요원의 손을 맞춰 무력화시킨 쇼가 힘없이 팔을 떨어뜨렸다. 혼자 가란 뜻은 아니었어. 나 대신 가지고 있으란 거였지.

루트는 실핏줄이 터져 벌게진 눈에 바짝 힘을 주었다. 쇼를 데리고 들어온 게 잘 한 선택이었나. 어깨 위로 팔을 걸치고 절뚝이며 시체를 타 넘은 쇼가 중얼거렸다. 전에 내 장례식 했던 거 기억나? 땀 때문에 미끄러지는 피부 위를 억세게 비틀어 쥐며 루트가 소리쳤다. 재수 없는 소리나 할 거면 입 다물고 있어요. 이 다 부러뜨리기 전에. 아니, 아니. 들어 봐. 한번만. 그런 투로 말할 줄도 알았나, 쇼는 애처로운 소리로 루트의 뱃속을 쓰다듬었다. 다시 입 닥치라고 소리칠 수 없게끔.

  
“그 때… 그 때 나한테 준 약.”

“......”

“심각한 외상 환자에게 쓰기도 한다고 했어… 심장이 멈추면 출혈도 멈추니까.”

“그 뒤로 후속조치가 당연히 필요한 거고, 대신 편안하게 죽겠죠. 그냥 잊어버려요. “

“내가 죽기 전에 다 못 끝내겠다는거야, 루트?”

“사민 쇼. 제발 좀 닥쳐요.”

  
손가락에 점점 힘이 빠져나갔다. 아마 10분 정도. 그 다음엔 아무런 운을 기대할 수 없을 것이다. 어깨를 틀어막은 테이프는 이미 피로 축축해져 아무렇게나 너덜거렸다. 손을 들어 그걸 떼어내 바닥에 버린 쇼가 마지막으로 루트의 어깨에 두른 손아귀에 압력을 넣었다.

  
“당신이 마지막 카드랬지. 나도 알아. 항상 그랬어. 내 관 속에서, 시체 안치소에서 날 꺼낸 게 당신이었으니까.”

  
그건, 그 때는. 모든 게 다 준비되어 있었다. 사람 손에 죽을 자격은 오래 전에 잃었을지도 모른다. 그저 눈 앞에 보이는 가장 높은 확률에 내기를 거는 수 밖에 없었다. 루트는 더 대꾸하지 않았다. 화를 낼 수록 쓸데없는 말이 더 많아질 거라고 생각한 게 틀림없는 얼굴로. 고행같은 걸음이 계속되었고, 루트는 불안과 초조를 분노로 바꾸어 미친듯이 방아쇠를 당겼다. 그의 어깨에 거의 매달리듯 붙들려 억지로 발을 움직이는 쇼의 뒤로 핏방울이 점점이 찍혔다.

쇼의 상황 돌파 능력과 루트의 정보력 중 고르라면 루트를 고르는 게 옳다. 하지만 그들에게는 이미 해롤드 핀치의 비호가 있다. 중복되는 기능은 불필요하다. 그러니 뒤에 남게 되는 사람은 쇼 대신 루트여야 했다. 조준을 해놓고 손을 벌벌 떨거나 탄창에 총알이 몇 발이나 들었는지 세세히 기억하지 못하는 루트 대신에. 이제는 아무것도 잃고싶지 않은 루트 대신. 혼자 남아 오늘을 영원히 기억하며 영영 괴로울 그 대신. 그 때 그의 말에 설득됐으면 안 됐는데.

  
[..로..즈 씨. 그로브즈 씨. 제 말 들리십-]

“해롤드.”

[너무 늦지 않았기를 바랍니다. 쇼 씨는…]

“순조롭게 죽어가요. 위치는 찾았겠죠? 그렇다고 말 해요.”

[근처에 뭐가 보이나요?]

  
루트는 사납게 고개를 돌려 특징적인 사인을 찾아 헤멨다. 똑같이 생긴 문과 복도, 일정한 간격으로 달린 형광등. 미로같은 지하 요새 한켠에서 루트는 ‘통제실’이라고 적힌 문패를 찾아냈다. 핀치가 다급하게 외치는 방향을 따라 처지는 몸을 두 개나 이끌고 루트는 눈 한번 깜빡이지 않았다. 그 순간에도 총알이 날아와 박힐 것 같았다.

다시 잘 생각해 봐. 목적지에 가까워 질 수록 저항이 거세졌다. 앞뒤로 몰려드는 적과 대치하는 데 급급해질 때 마다 쇼가 품에 끼고 있던 섬광탄을 던지며 앞으로 나아갔다. 화망 사이에 갇힐 때 마다 루트는 아무것도 못 들은 척 했고, 겨우겨우 목적지 앞에 다다랐을 때 쇼의 의식은 이미 멀어져 있었다. 루트는 조심스레 쇼를 벽면에 기대 앉혔다. 입구의 보안을 하나씩 해제하는 동안에도 시선이 그를 오래 떠나는 법은 없었다.

  
  
  
*

  
  
  
다시 눈을 떴을 때는 사방이 조용했다. 반사적으로 몸을 더듬는 동안 청각이 기능하기 시작하며 냉각 팬이 돌아가는 소리가 들렸다. 어떻게든 서버실 안으로 들어오는 데는 성공한 모양이었다. 호흡 한 번 마다 가슴을 쥐어짜는 격통이 느껴졌다. 어깨를 더듬어 봐도 축축하기는 매한가지였다. 모든 게 제 자리에 있었는데, 루트만 보이지 않았다.

  
“여기가 우리 무덤이 될 것 같네요.”

  
땀에 젖은 머리를 모아 묶은 루트가 구석에서 쑥 몸을 내밀었다. 반쯤 열린 눈으로 제 얼굴을 바라보는 쇼의 시선을 손가락을 끌어 움직인 그가 곁에 아무렇게나 주저앉았다. 두꺼운 방호벽이 내려가 있었다. 쇼는 금세 그 뜻을 짐작하곤 천천히 눈을 깜빡였다.

  
“갇혔네.”

“갇혔죠, 우리 둘 다.”

  
루트는 웃는지 마는지 모를 표정을 보였다. 그는 이제 쇼에게 입을 다물라며 화를 내지 않았다.

  
“뭐 하고 있었어?”

“해롤드가 준 usb를 꽂아봤어요. 잘 됐는지는 모르겠지만 우릴 여기서 내보내 줄 생각은 없나봐요.”

“그 안경잡이 영감이 우릴 속였을 수도 있지.”

“그래요. 알 도리는 없네요.”

  
쇼는 루트가 벗어줬을 재킷 위에서 꿈틀거렸다. 다시 일어서거나 움직일 수는 없을 것 같았다. 정말 그랬다. 여기가 무덤이 되겠지. 두렵지는 않았다. 루트가 없었어도 그랬을 것이다. 아니, 그랬을까. 적어도 혼자였다면 이런 생각은 하지 않았으리란 건 확실하다. 그냥 조용히 혈액 손실로 죽은 다음 아무 일 없이 끝났겠지. 루트는 바로 옆에 긴 몸을 웅크려 누웠다. 잠을 자지 못하던 그의 옆에 누웠던 쇼 처럼, 한쪽 팔을 베고 모로 누워서 땀이 식어 끈적해진 쇼의 얼굴을 가만히 바라보았다.

제 요원의 죽음을 가장하면서도 하지 않았던 상상을 했다. 컨트롤의 요원들이 문을 뚫기 위해 버티고 있을 것이다. 핀치의 기계는 아무런 변화가 없어 보였고, 쇼는 확실하게 죽어가고 있었다. 이것보다 더 나쁜 상황에 처했던 적이 있었나. 누구도 실수하지 않았다. 이변이 없었을 뿐이다.

  
루트는 아직 제 어깨를 붙잡고 늘어졌던 체온을 아직도 선명하게 느낄 수 있었다. 그 느낌을 기억해보려 손을 뻗어 붙잡은 쇼의 손은 조금 미지근했다. 미안해요. 쇼는 고개를 흔들었다. 꼭 잡힌 손을 펼쳐 손가락을 얽어 쥔다. 쇼가 정신을 잃은 동안 일방적으로 해롤드와 작별했다. 기계에게 생각할 시간이 필요할지도 모른다던 외침을 마지막 인사인 셈 치고 삐져나온 쇼의 머리카락을 정성스레 정리했다. 어둡고, 춥고. 편하기도 하고 비참하기도 했다.

  
“휴가라도 받아 쓸 걸.”

“갈 데나 있고?”

“많잖아요. 괌, 보라카이, 말리부… 일하러만 가 보고.”

“그래. 말리부에 있던 그 호텔 칵테일 괜찮았지.”

“같이 가 볼 걸 그랬어요. 그 때 가자고 했으면 당신이 가 줬을까?”

“머리 깨나 써야 했을걸.”

  
루트가 부스스 웃는다. 뭐가 재미있는 지는 몰랐지만 쇼는 애매한 표정으로 따라 웃었다. 무서워하고 있을까. 알 수는 없었지만 아마 아닌 척 하는 거겠지. 이런 게 루트를 안심시킬 수 있다면야 못 할 짓도 아니니까.

피가 말라붙은 머리카락 끝을 비비던 루트가 털어놓았다. 당신이 먼저 죽지 않아 다행이라고. 가물가물한 눈을 깜빡힌 쇼가 웃었다. 죽기 전이라고 할 말 다 하려는 거냐고.

“안타깝지만 당신이 그런 말을 해도 기억할 사람이 없어. 우리 둘 다 곧 죽을텐데.”

“그런 거 아니... 그래 맞아요. 어차피 다 죽을거니까. 알 게 뭐야.”

“더 하고싶은 말 있으면 지금 해. 졸려.”

그렇게 잠들고 나면 다시는 눈 뜰 일은 없겠지. 쇼는 일상적으로 생각하며 손을 꼭 쥔 루트의 뜨거운 체온에 움찔거렸다. 막상 하라니까 할 말이 없는데. 사실 하려던 말이 있던 것도 아니고. 그러다 그래, 기왕 죽는 거 무슨 말이라도 남기자 싶어지기도 하고. 루트는 무심결에 쇼의 거친 손등을 손가락으로 훑었다. 그리 크지도 않은 손으로 총을 쏘고 칼 날을 세우고, 그런 걸 보는 건 꽤 흥미로웠다고. 가짜 신분을 받으면 마음에 안 들 지언정 연기하는 것도 재미있었다. 가끔식 새 무기를 사 누가봐도 소중히 아끼는 손길로 다루는 걸 보면 그가 대충 어떤 사람인지 알 수 있을 것 같기도 했다. 살며시 떨리는 눈꺼풀을 들여다보며 루트는 마지막 할 말을 마무리 지었다. 이런 일로 만나지 않았으면 좋았을걸.

두꺼운 방호벽 너머에서 쿵쿵대는 소리가 들리기 시작했다. 바르게 누운 쇼의 몸 너머로 서버에 꽂힌 케이블 홈이 반짝거리는 게 보인다. 빨갛고, 파랗고. 루트는 습관적으로 그 불빛을 보며 제가 아는 통신 부호들을 멍하니 생각했다. 장음, 단음, 쉼표와 마침표. 유의미한 문자들과 그 사이의 무음.

… t, m, e.

l,o,o,k,a,t,m,e

멍하던 머리에 전기가 들어왔다. 맑개 개인 생각을 정리할 틈도 없이 루트는 잡았던 손을 놓고 벌떡 일어났다. 그 힘을 못 이기고 바닥에 엎어질 뻔 한 몸이 시멘트 바닥을 기듯이 움직였다. 구석자리에 매달려있는 모니터 앞으로 얼굴을 내민 루트의 입이 시원하게 말려 올라갓다. 사민, 기계가- 사민?

“…네 기억이 불완전하다는 거 알아. 자정마다 초기화 되지? 어떻게 알았는 지 궁금할텐데. 도주로를 확보해 주면 그 다음을 알 수 있을거야.”

기계는 10초간 침묵했다. 초 인공지능 치고는 긴 시간이었다. 그걸 다 기다려 줄 시간은 이미 다 말라버리기 직전이다. 루트는 대답도 듣지 않고 달려가 그대로 누워있는 쇼의 감긴 눈꺼풀을 내려다보았다. 떨리는 손이 코 밑을 떠났다. 보고 있겠지? 여기에 카메라만 다섯 대가 넘는 걸 다 안다. 맞은 편 문이 스르르 열리자 루트는 이를 드러내며 카메라를 향해 웃어보였다. 고마워.

*

네가 의도했는지 아닌지는 관심 없어. 어차피 우리는 모두 자기 욕심때문에 이러고 있는 거니까.루트는 쇼를 뒷자리에 뉘이고 미친 듯이 가속하며 추격을 따돌리고 있었다. 조금만 잘못하면 차가 뒤집힐 속도로 핸드를 꺾어 진행방향의 반대편으로 머리를 돌린 차는 외곽 순환도로를 달렸다. 네비게이션에 ‘사만다 그로브즈’ 라는 글자가 떠오른지 몇 분이 지나도록 기계는 이야기하지 않았다.

“불렀으면 말을 해. 듣고 있다는 거 알잖아.”

인공지능은 여전히 답하지 않았다. 좋아. 거칠게 기어 스틱을 잡아당긴 루트가 이를 갈았다. 넌 칼이야, 하지만 의지가 있고, 그런데 너를 마음대로 휘두르게 내버려 두는 건-

[기회비용]

루트는 아슬아슬하게 백미러를 스치고 지나친 차의 운전자가 창문 밖으로 머리를 내밀고 고래고래 고함을 지르는 것 까지 미처 신경쓰지 못했다. 적어도 이 세상은 인간의 것이다. 그것을 망치거나 가꾸는 것 모두 인간의 몫이다. 기계는 자신이 칼이라는 것에 동의했다. 휘둘러 줄 주체가, 찔러 죽일 대상이 있어야 한다. 그렇게 생각한 거겠지. 루트는 곧바로 온 세상의 비극을 파노라마처럼 전송하기 시작한 기계의 내심을 짐작하며 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였다. 이런 속도로 운전을 하면서 화면까지 쳐다보려면 집중력이 아주, 아주 많이 필요했다. 루트는 사납게 운전대를 꺾으며 쇼에게 멘 안전띠가 멀쩡한지 다시 한 번 확인했다. 출혈을 한 시라도 빨리 잡아야 한다. 쇼는 이제 정말로 더 버틸 수 없을 것이다. 이 도덕성 없는 인공지능과 말씨름 할 시간이 없다는 뜻이었다.

"해롤드 핀치."

노던 라이트가 움찔했다. 아니, 움찔 한 것 같다고 루트는 생각했다. 무섭게 쏟아지던 사진들이 몇 초 동안 변함없이 굳어져 있자 루트는 웃음이 비져나오는 것을 막을 수 없었다. 너를 만들었지. 곧바로 답변이 날아들었다. 그렇다. 그건 거의 간절해 보이기까지 했고, 루트는 마지막으로 봤던 핀치의 절룩이는 걸음걸이를 떠올렸다. 프로젝트 완성 직후 무슨 일이 있었음을 어렵지 않게 짐작할 수 있었다. 그가 살아있으리라고는 누구도, 심지어 그 피조물조차도 확신하지 않은 듯 했다. 피와 살로 이루어져 있지 않기에 알 수 있을 줄 알았는데.

"그 사람의 정보를 네가 보지 못하게 하드웨어 단에 하드코딩 되어있을 거야. 그걸 고쳐주겠다고 약속하면, 우리 정보를 파기해."

[허가받지 않은 행동 양식]

"알 바 아니야. 하지만 내 말대로 하면 아버지랑 얼싸안고 춤을 추든, 축하주를 마시든 마음대로 할 수 있지."

인공지능은 또다시 오래도록 침묵했다. 이번엔 교차로를 수십 번 지나 버려진 지하철 역사로 숨어들 때 까지 이어졌다.

차를 버리고 쇼를 업은 채 어두컴컴한 계단을 내려오느라 진을 다 빼버렸다.축 늘어져 간신히 루트의 등에 엎어진 몸을 오랜 시간을 들여 눕히고 펜라이트를 켜 피떡이 진 어깨를 살피는 눈썹은 구겨져 다시 펴지지 않았다. 깨끗한 바늘이나 핀셋 같은 걸 구해야 한다. 근처에 약국이나 그 비슷한 게 있는지 정신없이 확인하느라 루트는 몇 분이나 지나서 귀를 쫑긋거렸다.

얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 아득한 소리가 퍼져 나왔다. 더 안쪽인가? 쇼의 호흡이 희미하게나마 이어짐을 확인한 다음, 루트는 마지막 남은 탄창을 꽂아 넣은 권총을 힘껏 비틀어 쥐었다. 소리를 찾아 허공을 더듬어 들어간 곳에는 낡은 시멘트 벽이 멀뚱히 버티고 있었다. 요란한 전화벨 소리는 루트가 바닥에 굴러다니는 파이프로 벽을 한참 두들겨 부술 때 까지 이어졌다.

땀으로 젖은 얼굴에 뿌연 먼지가 들러붙었다. 루트는 헐떡이며 파이프를 내던지곤 여전히 끊기지 않는 공중 전화의 수화기를 살며시 들어올렸다. 녹음된 음성을 이어붙인 듯 일정하지 않은 목소리와 억양이 같은 말을 반복했다. 그는 벽에 기대어 두 손으로 단단히 전화통을 붙들었다. 물론.

비틀비틀 꺾이는 무릎이 맨 바닥에 주저앉는다. 이제 괜찮아. 팔 안에 축 늘어진 쇼의 작은 몸 위로 엎드린 루트는 스스로의 가슴 위를 토닥이며 뒤늦게 밀려나오는 눈물을 닦았다. 이제 살 수 있다. 함께 살아 여길 나갈 수 있을 것이다. 다시는 이런 일로 만나지 않으리라. 루트의 먼지 투성이 손이 창백하게 질린 쇼의 얼굴 위를 더듬었다. 햇살이 좋은 휴양지로 갈까. 제인, 케이트, 아니면 다이애나, 뭐든간에 그런 이름으로. 따로. 어쩌면 함께.

"해롤드, 내 말 들려요? 기계가 있는 위치를 알아냈어요. 그리고 의사도 한 명 필요하고요."

어지간하면 수의사로 부탁해요. 의료 기록에 남고 싶지는 않거든요.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 드디어 끝~! 아주 마지막은 아니고 다음 편이 있긴 할 것 같습니다. 등급을 Mature로 설정했기 때무네 머시기 거시기한 둘이 보고싶으니까... 읽어주신 모든 분들께 심심한 감사를!


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19세 이상 관람 가능한 부분은 포스타입에...  
https://smallroom-37.postype.com/post/4567573

영구적인 결손이 남은 어깨의 뻣뻣한 감각을 하나하나 느껴보던 쇼가 고개를 돌렸다. 조금 떨어져 전화를 받던 루트가 다가와 기분 좋은 미소를 돌려주었다. 전혀 생각도 하지 않았지만, 해롤드는 이따금 먼저 연락을 남기곤 했다. 루트의 음성 사서함에 차분하고 피곤한 목소리로 기계나, 기관의 움직임 같은 걸 주절대 놓는 그의 요즘 관심사는 ‘묘하게 저에게 집착하기 시작하는 기계’ 였다. 당신이 이해해야죠, 한창 사랑이 고플 나이잖아요. 루트는 방금 끊은 통화에서 제가 했던 말을 전해주자 피식대는 쇼를 가만히 바라보았다.

“그래서 아까 하던 얘기 마저 하자면요, 그것 만큼 평범하고 대수롭지 않은 건 없다는 거예요.”

“동의 못 하는 건 아닌데, 동성부부는 아직 이목을 끈다고.”

“오, 왜 이래요. 여긴 휴양지라고요. 신혼여행객이 매일매일 돌아다녀요. 그냥 사민 그로브즈가 하기 싫다고 말하시지.”

“그래, 그것도 싫고.”

쇼는 방금 한 말이 무안스럽게도 방금 눈 앞을 스쳐간 여자와 그의 아내를 못 본 척 칵테일 잔에 눈을 고정했다. 진짜 하자는 것도 아니고 그냥 그런 척-늘 그렇듯이-만 하자는 건데. 이상하다. 루트는 자기가 전 재산이라도 내 놓으라고 한 것 처럼 둥그런 눈으로 쳐다보던 쇼의 얼굴을 기억했다. 물론 이해야 하지, 그의 인생에 결혼이라는 게 끼어들 틈은 한 번도 없었을 테니까. 하지만 이제는 더 지어낼 이야기도 떨어져가고 있었다. 무슨 사이냐는 질문에 제 아내에요, 라는 대답이 얼마나 편할지 모르지는 않을텐데. 무슨 편견이 있다고 하기에도 쇼는 모든 사람에게 공평하게 무관심했고, 신경쓰는 것 같지도 않았다. 그런 걸 다 고려하면 지금 쇼의 저항은 그냥 고집이라는 결론밖에 나오지 않는다. 진행되지 않는 이야기가 답답해진 루트는 그가 만지작거리던 빨대를 탁 빼앗으며 눈썹을 밀어올렸다.

“이보세요, 나 진짜로 당신한테 청혼하는 거 아니에요. 맨날 하던건데 왜 이렇게 고집을 부릴까.”

“개인적인 문제야.”

“그럼 그게 뭔지나 말 해보던가.”

“예전에 결혼할 뻔 했던 적이 있고, 그냥 그 때 무슨 일이 있었다는 것만 알면 돼. 조심해서 나쁠 건 없잖아.”

기억난다. 암살 대상과 약혼까지 했었던 일이 있었지. 설마 저와 그런 식으로 엮이면 루트가 죽을거라고 생각하기라도 하는걸까. 루트의 눈동자가 천장을 향했다. 그래, 개인적인 트라우마라는 말로 숨겠다는 거지. 쇼가 과거에 일이 있었다고 겁을 내거나 불쾌해할 사람이 아니라는 건 뻔히 안다. 아직 일어나지도 않은 그 ‘무슨 일’을 걱정하는 사람인줄은 몰랐네요. 장난스럽게 비아냥대는 루트를 똑바로 마주보던 쇼가 바 테이블 위를 툭툭 두드렸다. 답답하긴. 그 때는 무슨 일이 생겨야만 했고, 지금은 생겨서는 안 되기 때문이다. 목숨까지 걸고 죽지 않게 애쓴 보람은 있어야지. 루트는 그 말에 비죽이 웃던 입을 다물었다.

그건 그냥, 쇼의 천성 같은 거였다. 그러지 않아도 될 곳에서 만약을 생각하는 것. 가짜건 진짜건, 아무튼 쇼는 루트를 제 배우자라는 자리에 두고싶지 않았다.

그리고 가장 큰 이유라면, 이따금 둘 사이에 일어나는 긴장감 때문이다. 쇼는 왜 루트가 저에게 비행기 티켓을 내밀었는지 묻지 못했다. 계획이 있다면 거절하라는 말에 순순히 따르지도 못했고. 이런 식의 소속감이랄지. 암살 전문가가 득실거리는 단체 속에서 늘 혼자였다는 건 당연했다. 루트가 오기 전 까지는. 사람을 죽이는 법을 백 가지쯤 알고있는 저를 주요 자산이 아닌 흥미로운 사람이라고 생각한 건 그가 처음이었다.

쇼는 코스터 위에 번진 물기를 닦는 루트를 관찰하며 몇 달 전 했던 태평한 생각을 떠올렸다. 우리를 친구라고 할 수 있을까 하는. 대부분 루트가 본의 아니게 시작하는 의뭉스런 줄다리기는 쇼의 몸이 조금 나아지면서부터 시작됐다. 상처를 살펴보는 몸이 필요 이상으로 붙어있지는 않은지, 숨결이 피부 위를 미끄러지는 게 왜 이상하다는 생각이 드는지, 안 하던 걱정을 하게 되는 건 명백히 무슨 일이 벌어지기 직전이라는 암시를 주었다. 거기서 은근슬쩍 도망치고, 피하고 모른 척 하는 걸 자연스러워 보이게 꾸미는 것도 꽤 지치는 일이었다.

여전히 둘은 친구 이하거나 친구 이상이다. 기계의 중심부로 걸어들어가는 일엔 루트가 반드시 필요했다. 필연적으로 서로를 궁금해 할 수 밖에 없었고, 그 선택에 대한 대가를 이제 치러야 하는 것이다. 어느새 저를 보고 있다는 걸 눈치챘는지 루트는 고개를 들어 생각에 잠긴 눈을 들여다보고 있었다.

“아직도 확신이 안 서.”

“…그래요, 내가 졌어. 내 동생 해요 그냥.”

“그 얘기가 아니라…”

“무슨 고민을 하루종일?”

“당신과 따로 행동해야 할 지 생각중이었어.”

그렇담 이제라도 거리를 두면 되는 게 아닐까. 쇼는 답을 기다리며 꾹 닫힌 입술을 마주보았다. 루트도 여기까지 생각해 본 적 있을 것이다. 왜 먼저 제안하지 않았을까. 아직도 낱낱이 기억나는 걱정하는 눈과 목소리, 손을 목숨처럼 부여잡던 손아귀의 힘, 가물가물한 정신으로 들었던 기계에게 협상을 요구했던 마음 같은 게 빠짐 없이 그 뒤에 숨어있기 때문일지. 왜 지금 우리가 우리로 남아있는건지 쇼는 알아야 했다. 이해할 수 없는 것은 가까이 하지 않는다. 그게 동료애 이상의 무언가라면, 정말로 신혼부부 같은 말도 안되는 것 대신 뭔가 새로운 대책을 세워야 한다. 그리고 왜 이 위장 신분이 그토록 꺼려지는 건지 스스로를 돌아 볼 필요도 있고.

뭐라고 이야기하는 루트의 목소리는 너무 작았다. 의자를 가까이 끌어당겨 서로의 몸이 서로에게 반쯤 가려지도록 붙어 앉아야 할 정도로. 루트는 당신 말이 맞다고도, 틀렸다고도 하지 않았다.

“…우리가 함께한 경험이, 심지어 당신한테도 꽤 강렬했다는데엔 이견 없겠죠.”

“그래.”

“솔직히 나도 잘 모르겠어요. 그래도 당신이 뭘 걱정하는 건지는 알지. 헷갈려 하느라 둘 다 죽게 만들 일 없다는 건 잘 알잖아요?”

“그건 아무도 몰라. 이건 잠깐 쓰고 버릴 신분이 아니고, 무슨 일이 생긴다면 그땐 정말 서로를 버려야 할수도 있어.”

그럴 수 있겠어? 쇼는 손톱을 테이블 위에 다각거리는 루트의 손등을 내려다 보았다. 눈동자가 쉼 없이 굴러다니고, 불필요한 눈 깜빡임도 많아진다. 루트는 숨김 없이 초조해 하고 있었다. 그래, 그 강렬했던 경험이 루트를 헷갈리게 만드는 거라면, 더 큰 격정을 안겨줘 봐야 할까? 그러면서도 쇼는 내심으로는 알고 있었다. 그런 게 마음을 정하는 데 별 도움이 되지는 않는다.

신혼부부라. 부부. 쇼는 이제 한동안 보통이라는 기준에 익숙해져야 했다. 사람들 속에서 손을 잡거나, 허리를 끌어안거나 볼에 입맞추는 것 따위를 상상해본 쇼는 팁 항아리에 지폐를 넣으며 루트를 혼자 남겨두고 가게를 나섰다.

*

쇼의 위장 신분은 최장 2년간 지속된 적도 있었다. 그냥 그게 나라고 생각해야 했다. 평범한 삶을 살며 평범한 생각들을 하고, 집에 돌아오면 장롱 뒷판을 열어 주렁주렁 걸린 무기를 꺼내 손질했다. 그런 괴리를 루트가 과연 잘 조절할 수 있을지는 미지수였지만, 어쨌든 그런 걸 해내야 했다. 적절히 현실과 가짜를 다루지 못한다면 정말로 현실이 될 지도 모르는데. 쇼는 늦게까지 돌아오지 않는 루트를 찾아 쏘다녔다. 장사꾼들은 여기저기서 소리를 질러댔고, 빽빽하게 거리를 메운 사람들은 도무지 줄어들지 않았다. 그 속을 헤엄치듯 이리저리 어깨를 비틀어 파고들며 쇼는 추적기가 마지막으로 신호를 보낸 어느 음식점 뒷골목으로 시선을 던졌다.

추접하다고 할 수 있을 만큼 축축하게 뭘 빨아대는 소리를 들은 쇼는 곧바로 걸음을 멈췄다. 이런 시간에, 이런 곳에서, 이런 소리라니. 굳이 방해를 할 생각은 없었다. 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 루트의 목을 조용히 겨누는 나이프만 아니었다면 충분히 자리를 비켜 줄 의향이 있었다.

던진 벽돌을 맞고 쓰러진 사람을 멀거니 보다 손을 뻗어 흔들어 보려던 루트를 잡아 일으킨 쇼는 순식간에 사람들 사이로 헤메지도 않고 몸을 파묻었다. 흘끗 돌아 본 그는 멍하니 풀린 눈에, 입가에는 아직도 침으로 번득거리는 자국이 남아있었다.

“둘 다 죽게 만들 일 없다고? 지금 둘 중 하나라도 죽으면 다 죽는다는건 알아?”

“쇼.”

“루트. 정신 차려. 이런게 무슨 도움이 돼?”

길 한복판을 차치하고 선 채 서로를 노려본다. 시선을 먼저 피한 것은 루트였다. 일단 놓고 이야기 하라는 자그만 목소리에 쇼는 분노가 치밀어 오르는 것을 느끼며 일부러 거칠게 잡은 팔뚝을 털어냈다. 루트는 실수하지 않는 사람이다. 그랬다. 루트가 기댄 무작위성은 너무나 위험천만했고, 실수라는 말로 그것을 용납해 주고 싶지 않았다. 저가 남들보다 훨씬 편집증적인 생활방식을 고수한다는 건 알고 있었지만 그 생각에 변함은 없었다.

쇼는 아무 말 없이 아무데로나 발걸음을 옮겼다. 이쪽으로 걸어오는 사람들을 거슬러 올라가며 시끄러운 술집과 음식점, 노점상들을 지나 대로변으로 빠져나오고서야 걸음을 멈췄다. 루트의 거칠어진 숨소리가 똑바로 들려온다. 내가 경솔했어요. 미안해요. 그런 말도 이미 불거진 감정들을 가라앉힐 수는 없었다.

“믿었어, 루트. 한심한 짓 같은 건 안 할거라고 생각했다고. 상황이 많이 나아지긴 했어도 우린 여전히 노출돼 있어. 알잖아.”

“……”

“그냥 입 다물고 있을거야?”

“나도 당신 만큼 화가 난다고요. 당신은, 당신은 절대 모르겠지만-”

“내가 뭘 모르는데?”

성큼성큼 다가온 쇼가 제 목이라도 조르지 않을까 생각했지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 답답하게 굴지 말라고 쏘아보는 표정이 몸을 아프게 파고들었다. 쇼는 모를 것이다. 사람에게는 마음이 있고, 그것 때문에 가끔은 죽음에 이를 정도로 멍청한 짓을 하게 된다는 걸. 루트는 그런 일이 생길거라곤 예상하지 못했다는 쉬운 변명은 하지 않았다. 다만 지금은 술에 취했고, 둘 다 화가 나 있고, 그렇기에 평소랑은 다른 대화를 하기 쉬워진다는 것이다. 루트는 손을 뻗어 택시를 불러세웠다. 지친 얼굴로 뒷좌석 문을 연 채 기다리는 것 까지 나무라지는 않았다. 차 안으로 몸을 구기듯 들어가 앉은 쇼는 그저 전방을 향해 시선을 꽂고는 부글거리는 말이 튀어나오지 않게 입을 꾹 다물고 있는 수 밖에 없었다.

사람에게 마음이 있어 멍청하게 군다는 것 말고도 한가지 더 한심한 점을 꼽자면, 속이기 쉬운 생물이라는 것이었다. 뜨거운 물로 샤워를 하고 나면 으레 좀 더 차분해지고 기분이 한 결 나아진다. 루트는 머리카락에서 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 걸어나오는 쇼를 흘낏 곁눈질하곤 따뜻하게 데운 차를 한 잔 내밀었다. 여전히 술기운이 남아있어 아무것도 입에 대고싶지 않아 제 몫은 준비하지 않았다. 쇼가 조금 누그러진 얼굴로 맞은편 자리에 앉아 젖은 수건을 탁 털었다.

당시에 해결했어야 하는 문제였다. 그럴 때가 아니라는 말로 미뤄둔 게 몸집을 크게 불려 커다란 부채로 돌아오리란 것은 예상했어야 하는 일이었다. 다만 둘 다 살아남을거라는 가정을 하지 않았기 때문이다. 괜히 쇼의 마지막 무기가 되려던 게 아니다. 루트는 이전처럼 명료하게 생각할 수 없었을 테니까. 잠들지 못하는 몸 옆에 누워 불면을 나눈다는 게 쇼에게 무슨 의미였을지는 모른다. 그저 사만다 그로브즈에게만 어떤 의미가 되었을 뿐이다.

루트는 제 입을 열기 위해서 마지못해 찻잔에 입이라도 대는 시늉을 한 쇼를 가만히 들여다 보았다. 몸을 약간 앞으로 기울이고, 누가 툭 밀면 그 안으로 정말 밀려 들어갈 것 처럼. 가장 편하고, 간편한 위장 신분이라는 말엔 아무것도 들어있지 않았고, 거짓없는 사실이었다. 쇼가 그 속에 든 진의가 무어냐고 물고 나서야 뒤늦게 아차 싶었다. 굳이 같은 방 안에서 공간을 나누어 생활하는 자신들의 모습을 이상하게 여길거란 생각을 했어야 했다. 왜 하지 않던 긴장이 둘 사이를 지배했는지.

“아무나 붙잡고 그랬던 건… 무슨 이유가 있어서는 아니었어요. 우릴 다 죽이려던 것도 아니고, 잠자리가 급해서도 아니고, 뭘 확인해보려던 건 더 아니고. 그냥 숨이 막혀서. 내가 왜 당신이랑 이러고 있는지도 모르겠고…”

“당신 입에서 모르겠단 말이 나오면 결과가 별로 좋지 않던데.”

“그냥-그냥 이야기 할게요. 사민 쇼는 나한테 특별해요. 친한 친구라는 뜻 아닌 건 알죠?”

“……”

“거듭 말하지만 마음이라는 것 때문에 가끔 이중적으로 굴기도 하고, 앞뒤가 안 맞는 말을 하기도 하는거고. 당신 안에 내 것 같은 마음이 얼마나 들어있는 지 모르겠어요. 그래서 이런 말을 하는 게 꽤 비참하네요.”

“난 그냥 확인하고 싶었어.”

무엇을? 루트는 바닥을 향해 꽂았던 얼굴을 들었다.

쇼에게는 확언이 필요했다. 루트의 마음이 향하는 방향이 어느 쪽인지에 대한. 그러면 대책을 세울 수 있게 되니까. 무엇을 확인해야 하냐는 말에 선뜻 대답하지 못할거란 건 정말로 계산 밖이었다. 사민 쇼는, 누군가 힘겹게 꺼내놓은 진심에 멈칫하거나 아주 잠깐이라도 숨이 멎는 일 따위는 없는 사람이어야 했다. 절절한 고백을 못 들어본 것도 아니다. 딱 하나 다른 점이라면, 역시 루트와 너무 오랜 시간 함께했기 때문일터다. 이제 확인해야 할 게 하나 더 생기게 된 듯 했다.그러기 위해 쇼가 취한 방법은 극단적이라고밖에 이야기 할 수 없었다.

별 의미도 없는 찻잔을 옆으로 밀어낸 쇼는 물기가 마르고 있는 몸에 두른 가운을 툭 풀어헤쳤다. 스스로 벌어져 안에 든 미끈한 나신이 드러나기 직전 자리에서 벌떡 일어난 루트는 이제사 뜨거운 눈으로 쇼를 내려다 보았다. 그 안에 든 것이 원망과 분노라는 것을 선명하게 느낄 수 있었다. 누구에게랄 것 없는.

“이런 대접 받을 만큼 간절한 거 아니야.”

“마음 정했잖아?”

“그건 당신 생각이고. 다시는 멋대로 남의 마음 짐작하지 말아요.”

“어떡하지, 다 보이는데.”

느릿느릿 입술 사이를 더듬는 혀를 지난 시선이 천천히 들썩이는 가슴 위에 머물렀다. 정말로, 어떤 방해도 받지 않고, 쇼는 루트의 속마음을 다 느낄 수 있었다. 애초에 누굴 아끼거나 중요하게 생각하는 일 없는 사민 쇼를 특별하게 여기는 자신에게 넌더리가 나고, 불쌍하고, 그럼에도 이 감정이 소중하기 때문에 아무런 말도 할 수 없음을. 그리고 지금 이렇게 무례하게 굴고 있는 저를 경멸함과 동시에 흔들리고 있다는 것 까지. 왤까, 쇼는 타인을 선명하게 느껴본 적은 없었다. 루트가 너무 확실하고 정확하게 표현하기 때문일까.

“있잖아. 나도 마음 정했어. 우리가 어떤 사이가 될 지 지금 확인해 봐야겠다는 생각이 드네.”

쇼는 제 멱살을 틀어쥔 루트의 손목을 가볍게 쳐내고 그의 몸을 뒤로 떠밀었다. 크지도 작지도 않은 소파 위에 엉덩방아를 찧으며 잔뜩 당황한 얼굴을 마주본 채 길쭉한 허벅지 위에 앉는걸 밀어내기 전 쇼가 속삭였다. 그냥 확인은 아니야, 확신에 앞서 필요한 관습적인 절차 같은거지. 안심하라고 하는 말인가, 안타깝지만 그럴 수는 없었다.

거칠게 맥동하는 목덜미를 핥는 사람이, 저를 얼마나 중요하게 여기고 있는지엔 당장 별 관심은 없었다. 그저 왜 그 방법이 이런 식이여야 하는지를 곱씹다 마침내 입 밖으로 터뜨리려던 무렵 입술 위에 뜨거운 살점이 부딪겼다. 루트는 그게 조금 비참했고, 그보다는 훨씬 더 뭔가가 달아올라 곧 무너져 내릴 것 같았다.

  
그는 슬픔도 두려움도 모른다. 기쁨이나 행복을 덜하게 느낄 것이고, 사랑 비슷한 걸 하지도 못 하리라. 하지만 그런 점이 그것의 의미까지 모르게 만들지는 않았을텐데. 루트는 제 옷을 움켜쥐고 있는 사람이, 어쩌면 저에게 만은 잔인하게 굴지 않았을지도 모른다는 생각에 다다랐고 급하게 숨을 집어삼켰다. 바지 속에 들어가있던 셔츠를 잡아 빼는데 성공한 쇼의 손가락이 등골을 타고 올라왔다. 루트는 더 저항하지 않았다. 그러는 대신 입 밖으로 빼 문 혀를 향해 달려들었다. 그래, 이것은 확신에 앞선 절차다. 오늘이 지나고 나면 어떻게든 이 사이의 정의는 변할 것이다. 루트는 다친 쇼를 돌보며 머리 속으로 내내 상상했던 그대로 움직였다. 아픈 사람을 두고 지저분한 상상이나 한 게 그다지 자랑스럽지는 않았지만. 쇼의 왼쪽 어깨를 노리고 뻗은 손은 생각대로 그의 몸을 소파 위에 짓눌렀다. 날카로운 숨이 쇼의 잇새로 빨려드는 소리에 척추를 타고 쾌감이 내달렸다.  


  
그러쥔 어깨는 매끄럽고 단단했다. 꽤 큰 흉터가 보기 싫게 남아있는 자리 위를 체중을 실어 누르자 쇼의 입에서 무거운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 마주친 눈 안에서 불꽃이 탁 튄다. 어떻게든 몸을 일으켜 반격하려는 것 같았지만 모처럼 잡은 기회를 쉽게 놓칠 생각은 없다. 벌어진 가운 속에 우격다짐으로 밀어넣은 손이 부드러운 살을 억세게 틀어쥔다. 흥분한 건 알겠는데 힘 좀 빼, 이를 드러낸 쇼가 루트의 뒤통수를 쥐고 당기며 귓속에 목소리를 쑤셔박았다.

*

“루트.”

“…왜요.”

“솔직히 말해봐.”

“뭘요?”

“얼마나 자세히 상상했어?”

루트는, 당연하게도 입을 꾹 다물었다. 이제는 끈적해진 가슴 끝을 비틀어 꼬집자 그가 날카로운 비명 같은 아, 하는 소리를 낸다. 쇼의 체액 범벅인 손가락끼리 맞붙여 직직 늘어나는 점액을 잠깐 쳐다보던 루트가 편안하게 풀린 얼굴에 손을 마구 문질렀다. 쇼는 의미를 알 수 없는 행동에 눈썹을 가운데로 모았다. 더럽게 뭐 하는거야. 그러면서 한다는 건 눈 앞의 그 손을 탁 잡아 입 안으로 쑤셔넣는 것이었다. 느릿느릿 관절을 훑고 손톱 밑까지 혀 끝을 문지르는 얼굴, 그 표정.

앞으로 우린 어떻게 되는걸까, 실은 그런 이야기를 하려고 했지만 아무래도 그건 내일 아침으로 미뤄야 할 것 같았다. 루트는 혓바닥에 휘감긴 손가락 몇 개에 꾹 힘을 주어 내리 누르며 이미 반쯤 벗겨진 바지를 걷어찼다.


End file.
